A Semblance of Family
by kaysue18
Summary: This is the story of Kierrai's time with the Cousland family. Told in the same universe as The Other Alternative and After the Storm, but set a few years before TOA. I hope you enjoy it :) OC. Kierrai and Zeriah! Also, I am not sure how long this is going to be...I am just going where the wind takes me on this one!
1. Chapter 1

"Now you listen to me, child: The Couslands are one of the most important families in Ferelden, and if you offend them, there will be trouble. You had better be on your best behavior, or Maker help me, you **will** be punished." Her current caretaker promised. Kierrai rolled her brown eyes and pressed her forehead against the wall of the carriage.

"Damn, my plans to seduce every member of the family and burn the city of Highever are ruined." She said sarcastically. She blinked away black spots, taking a moment to realize that her derision had been rewarded with a hard slap to the face.

"Curb your tongue, girl." The older man ordered. She glared at him, refusing to rub at her stinging cheek.

"Don't think I will forget about that, Bann Ceorlic." She threatened. The man had the decency to blanch, but he quickly collected himself.

"Ha! As though you will ever be able to do anything, you little chit. You are a last resort, and a backup plan, nothing more. King Cailan will rule for a long time, and you will be cast out as the worthless bastard that you are." He said, near to shouting. Kierrai's jaw clenched, but she said nothing. The stinging in her cheek had lessened some, but she knew that there would be a bright red handprint if she checked a mirror. Soon their carriage rumbled to a stop, and she smiled softly at the revelation that the entire Cousland family would see that the Bann had struck her. She allowed the young driver to help her step out of the coach, offering him a warm smile of gratitude. He blushed and bowed awkwardly, stumbling as he made his way to the back. She chuckled. It never ceased to amaze her that even at only sixteen years of age, she could make men stammer and fret like inexperienced boys.

"Hail, Bann Ceorlic. It is good that you have finally arrived." A strong voice said. She turned to see Teyrn Bryce Cousland striding toward them, his wife, Eleanor, on his heels. The Bann put on a fake smile as he turned to them.

"It is a pleasure to see the pair of you again, Teyrn, Teyrna." He said meekly. Kierrai stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his show. The Teyrn turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing when he saw the handprint on her face.

"My lady, you must be Kierrai. I am Bryce, and this is my wife Eleanor. We are honored to have you staying with us." He said politely. She smiled at him.

"And I am honored to be had, my lord. It is a pleasure to meet you both." She replied sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at her demure behavior. She realized that he had probably heard of her reputation for being a spitfire, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She thought she noticed his lips quirk in amusement, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Kierrai noticed that Eleanor was studying her intently.

"Bann Ceorlic, what happened to this young lady's cheek? I am certain it does not usually have a large handprint on it. That would be a strange birthmark." The woman asked dryly. The Bann paled and tried to stammer out an excuse. Bryce raised his hand, and the other man stopped talking.

"Kierrai, what happened? Be honest, we do not accept sugar-coated answers in our home." Bryce ordered. Kierrai raised an eyebrow, but decided to listen.

"Ceorlic slapped me for being sarcastic. Personally, I don't think I deserved it, but it wouldn't be the first time someone hit me for my mouth." She answered with a shrug and a lopsided grin. Eleanor put an arm around her shoulders and Bryce rounded on the Bann.

"Bann Ceorlic, you may be able to get away with that sort of behavior in your lands, but in Highever, we do not strike our women." He growled. The Bann was visibly trembling.

"But…Teyrn Cousland, if you had heard what she was saying-" he stuttered.

"If I had heard what she was saying I would have kept my opinion to myself, as is proper when dealing with someone of higher rank." Bryce said coolly. Kierrai's eyebrows shot up in surprise. No one had ever come to her defense before, and never had anyone spoken of her rank. Bann Ceorlic began to get angry.

"That girl is not of a higher rank than me!" he said irritably.

"Oh? She is the daughter of our late King Maric. The same king that **you **swore fealty to all those years ago, if you recall. She outstrips us all, save King Cailan of course." Bryce pointed out.

"I think it is time for you to leave, Ceorlic. Thank you for bringing her to us." Eleanor said in quiet anger. Servants quickly appeared to carry her things up to the keep, and soon the Bann was on his way.

"I hope you get eaten by wolves." Kierrai muttered under her breath as she watched the coach drive off.

"All right, Kierrai, I do not know how the other families that you have lived with have treated you, but here, you will be treated as one of our own children." Bryce said, to Kierrai's surprise. She had definitely not expected that statement.

"Well that's a switch." She let slip. Bryce chuckled.

"I thought it might be. Anyhow, we do have a few rules." He began. She tensed, waiting for a long list of strict expectations. "First and foremost, you will be respectful. Now, when I say that, I am not saying that you need to be a boot-licker. If you have an opinion, feel free to give it. Just treat us as you would want to be treated." He said. She blinked at him.

"You…want me to say what I'm thinking? Even if it is sarcastic? Honestly, it usually is, so if you want to reconsider your offer I would do it now before I take full advantage." She sputtered, mouth agape at his surprising "rule". Bryce and Eleanor laughed heartily.

"Dear girl, you clearly haven't met us." Eleanor finally said.

"Also, if one of us gives an order, you are expected to follow it to the letter. You will know the difference between an order and a suggestion. Finally, we do not want you leaving the keep alone or after dark, but that is mostly for safety purposes." He continued. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Is Highever not safe?" she wondered.

"It is, but there are people even in the best cities that would not hesitate to take advantage of a young, pretty girl on her own." He explained. She nodded, then smiled wryly.

"They could certainly try. I will obey your orders, however." She agreed.

"You should fit in just fine, then." Bryce said warmly. She fought a small spike of fear that entered her heart at the statement. She had never fit in anywhere, and already she felt like she was finally part of a family.

_"Hopefully I won't screw it up."_ She thought. The trio arrived at the main hall of the keep, and she saw Fergus Cousland talking with his wife, Oriana. He turned at their approach, and his handsome face sported a wide grin.

"You must be my new little sister!" he said loudly.

"Fergus, you don't want to scare the girl." Oriana said in her smooth, Antivan accent. Kierrai grinned.

"Don't worry, it takes more than that to frighten me off." She said. Fergus laughed loudly.

"You'll fit in." Oriana said with a smile.

"Fergus, where is your sister?" Bryce asked. Fergus chuckled.

"Where do you think?" he replied. Eleanor groaned.

"That child will be the death of me." She muttered. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she?" she asked, genuinely curious. Bryce smiled softly.

"Sparring with the knights of Highever. Our girl is a fighter." He said, and Kierrai could hear the pride in his voice.

"What a coincidence! So am I." she replied with a grin. She was suddenly happy that she had ignored Bann Ceorlic's suggestion to wear a dress, because she had a feeling she would be fighting soon. Bryce and Fergus laughed.

"Maker, she's just like Zeriah!" Fergus exclaimed. Eleanor smiled fondly.

"Maker help us." She murmured. Kierrai grinned.

"I would like to meet this girl." She said enthusiastically. Fergus smiled.

"We'll take her!" he said energetically. He held out an arm for his wife and gestured for her to follow.

"Darling, I think I will go check on Oren." Oriana said, pulling away and leaving the two of them in the hall. Fergus chuckled and watched her go.

"She is uncomfortable with the idea of a woman fighting, and now there are two of you." He explained. Kierrai nodded in understanding.

"Yes, that makes sense. It took me forever to find a sparring partner when I lived in Antiva. Those women only care about poisons. No fun at all." She said. Fergus chuckled.

"You are just like her. Hopefully that doesn't present…difficulties." He said. Kierrai frowned.

"What do you mean 'difficulties'?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, from my experience, it can be difficult to get along with someone who is so much like you. The things that annoy you about yourself are just as annoying in another person, and when the other person is just like you, you are more likely to notice the annoying things." He said. She furrowed her brow and Fergus clapped her on the back. "I think she'll like you just fine, little sister." He assured her. She caught her breath, surprised at his affectionate name. Before she could speak, they entered the sparring yard, where a ring of knights surrounded a pair of fighters. Fergus and Kierrai pushed their way to the front to watch the battle.

A pale girl, no more than one or two years older than Kierrai herself, stalked around a young, red-haired knight. Kierrai was surprised at how short the girl was considering how tall the rest of the Couslands were. Long black hair was pulled into a thick braid that fell to her waist, though a few strands fell into her large green eyes. When she noticed their approach, she quickly charged the young knight, knocking him to the ground with her shield, and put the tip of her sword to his throat.

"I win, Ser Gilmore." She said proudly. The knight nodded his assent and she grinned as she helped him up.

"Your skills are improving, my lady." The young man said in tones that were very brotherly. Kierrai looked at him appraisingly. Ser Gilmore was quite handsome, with a strong jaw and light red hair. When he looked at her for the first time, a small, approving smile appeared on his full lips. She returned the grin, biting her lip seductively. The knight's smile grew at her action. "Who might you be, dear lady?" he asked in a low, rich voice. Fergus cleared his throat, causing Ser Gilmore to blush slightly.

"I was about to ask the same question, though not in such a flirtatious tone." Zeriah teased. His blush intensified, but he stood his ground. Kierrai gave a friendly nod of the head.

"I'm Kierrai. I will be living with you for…for an indeterminate amount of time." She explained. While Kierrai wanted to stay with the Couslands for a long time, she had never been kept in one place for more than six months.

"You will stay with us as long as you wish to, Kierrai. And you did not introduce yourself properly: This is Lady Kierrai Theirin, daughter of the late King Maric, and sister to King Cailan." Fergus corrected. Kierrai bit the inside of her cheek. She hated titles. Zeriah stepped up, giving Kierrai a scrutinizing gaze. Eventually she stuck out her hand.

"I am Zeriah. I suppose you will be as my sister for a while, yes? Do you like to fight? With swords I mean, not arguing." The older girl questioned. Kierrai nodded.

"Personally I prefer to dual-wield a pair of daggers, but I am decent with a sword." She explained. Zeriah looked her over, more appraising this time around.

"A rogue, eh? I don't get the chance to spar with rogues very often. Will you spar with me while we are here?" Zeriah requested. Kierrai nodded.

"Of course. I would enjoy that very much." She agreed. Zeriah smiled at her, a very charming, winsome thing.

"Then we should get along beautifully. Would you like to go for a round or two?" she offered. Kierrai grinned back and nodded.

"I have been cooped up in a coach with Bann Ceorlic for nearly a week: I have a lot of frustration to vent." She agreed. Zeriah beamed at her and scratched at her chin, leaving a smudge of dirt.

"Well, what are you all doing standing around? Get the girl some armor! Leather, mind you, she did say she was a rogue." She ordered. The watching knights scrambled to follow her orders, and soon Kierrai was outfitted with light, mismatched leather armor that was a bit too loose for her tastes, but would work for this sparring session. Kierrai was surprised when they handed her a pair of actual daggers rather than practice staves. Zeriah noticed her perplexed look.

"I've learned that using real weapons is more accurate than practicing with sticks. You get a better feel for the weight and speed of things." She explained. Kierrai nodded in understanding.

"I know. I like to use real weapons as well. That is what they trained me with in Antiva when I actually found a partner. That was a few years ago but I've preferred it since then." She agreed. Zeriah studied her again.

"You surprise me every time you open your mouth." She said with a grin. Kierrai smiled back and rolled the daggers in her palms. They were decent, she supposed.

"Shall we begin?" she asked. Zeriah nodded and picked up her sword and shield. Fergus chuckled.

"I think I'll fetch Mother and Father. They'll want to see this." He said before leaving the square. Ser Gilmore stepped forward.

"Begin." He said clearly. Kierrai was startled as Zeriah immediately took the offensive. Most warriors she had fought with were content to defend at first due to their extra protection of a shield, but not Zeriah. The tiny girl immediately slammed her shield into Kierrai's stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. Zeriah was surprisingly strong for such a small person. Kierrai somersaulted backwards and was on her feet before Zeriah could take advantage, but she was more prepared this time. Zeriah slashed out with her sword, but Kierrai's dagger easily caught the attack. She pushed the sword away from her and kicked Zeriah's feet out from under her. She saw her green eyes widen as she fell to the ground with a thump. Kierrai wrenched the shield from Zeriah's arm and threw it away, holding one dagger to her throat while the other kept the smaller woman's sword away from her.

"You win." Zeriah said, voice slightly in awe. Kierrai grinned and climbed off of her, helping Zeriah to her feet.

"You're quite good." Kierrai admitted. Zeriah smiled softly.

"You are too, even though you cheat." She said wryly.

"I'm a rogue. Cheating is what we do." Kierrai replied cheekily. Zeriah laughed lightly.

"We need to go again. I have to figure out how to deal with your speed." She said. Kierrai nodded eagerly.

"Not so fast, ladies. There is a special dinner this evening to welcome our new family member, and you both need to get ready for it." Eleanor's voice called out from behind them. They turned as one to see Eleanor and Bryce watching them.

"But, Mother! She beat me!" Zeriah protested. Eleanor rolled her eyes and Bryce laughed.

"Pup, hopefully she'll be with us for a long time. You'll have plenty of opportunities to learn each other's fighting styles." Bryce assured them. Zeriah groaned, and Kierrai sighed softly. She had never liked formal events, yet she had grown up surrounded by them. Zeriah took her arm and led her out of the courtyard.

"I suppose he's right. But I would much rather fight than wear a dress and…mingle." She said, shuddering at her last word. Kierrai laughed happily.

"I agree completely. Unless there are some attractive young men at this dinner, I see no reason to attend." She replied. Zeriah chuckled.

"I'm sure there will be some. Ser Gilmore will be there, so you can flirt with him some more." Zeriah said, poking Kierrai in the side.

"Oh good. I was hoping to…get to know him better." Kierrai said with a mischievous smile. Zeriah giggled.

"Go for it. He needs a woman in his life, even if it is just for a night." She answered with a wink. "But so help me, if you leave me alone with Thomas Howe, I might have to kill you." She said seriously. Kierrai laughed. Her memories of Thomas Howe's appearance were fuzzy, but she could recall that he looked a lot like his father.

"I would never do that to anyone, least of all to someone I like. Is Nathaniel coming to this dinner?" she asked, remembering the handsome Howe fondly. He was about eleven years her senior, but she remembered having a crush on him when she was younger. Zeriah shook her head sadly.

"No, unfortunately the only Howe male whose company I enjoy is squiring in the Free Marches. At least Delilah will be here. She was always pleasant, if too ladylike for my tastes." She explained. Kierrai nodded.

"I agree. I stayed with them for about a month when I was nine, and Delilah and Nathaniel were the only ones who kept Thomas away from me." She said. Zeriah laughed.

"Maker, the boy's been at it since he was that young? I suppose that isn't too surprising." She admitted. Kierrai laughed as they arrived at her new quarters, which were just down the hall from Zeriah's. An older servant greeted them.

"My ladies. I have been asked to prepare a bath for you Lady Kierrai." She said calmly. Kierrai smiled softly at her.

"Thank you very much. What is your name?" she replied. The woman studied her for a moment, probably noticing that Kierrai addressed her as an equal rather than as a servant.

"You may call me Ora, my lady. I am to be your personal assistant, if you would have me." She answered. Kierrai grinned.

"Of course, Ora. But I would love it if you just called me Kierrai." She told her. Ora smiled warmly.

"Would you also like me to treat you as though I've been in your service since you were a child?" she asked. Kierrai chuckled.

"I would, in fact." She laughed.

"I'm going to go get ready. I'll come get you when it is time to go, all right?" Zeriah promised. Kierrai nodded and began to strip off her armor. She sank into the steaming water with a relieved sigh. The water felt incredible. She eyed the soaps that had been laid out for her and wrinkled her nose.

"Ora, are there any soaps that aren't scented?" she asked hopefully. The old woman chuckled.

"We have plenty of those, Kierrai. None of us knew what to expect with you, considering that you have spent much time in Orlais and Antiva." She admitted. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"Those women are far too prissy for my taste. I don't like their smelly soaps or their makeup. I figure that if a person only likes me because of my makeup, they aren't really worthy of my time." She explained. Ora grinned at her.

"I like you, child." She said. Kierrai smiled.

"I like you too, Ora." She answered before dunking her head beneath the water to scrub at her long, dark hair.

After her bath, Ora helped her choose a dress for the evening. Kierrai had no idea how formal the meal was supposed to be, but luckily Ora had been instructed very well on how she was to dress. She wound up in a lovely mauve gown with swirling silver stitching across the arms and down the skirts. The dress had a wide open neck that bared most of her shoulders and a fair amount of her cleavage. A delicate silver belt buckled around her slim waist, and a dewdrop shaped amethyst fell between her breasts on a silver chain. She managed to convince Ora to let her wear her thigh-high boots, where various knives were hidden. Kierrai knew that nobody would see them, so it worked perfectly. As for her hair, Ora decided that she should leave it down, the loose auburn waves cascading to her waist, but with a slim circlet braided around her head.

A knock sounded at the door, and Zeriah poked her head in. She wore a gown of deep emerald green stitched with gold, a dress that made her eyes stand out even more. Her hair was loosely curled, but Kierrai suspected that was how it looked naturally. Like herself, she wore no makeup, and Kierrai felt glad that she would not be the only one.

"Are you ready?" Zeriah asked. Kierrai nodded.

"Let's do this, shall we?" she asked. They headed to the dining hall together, dreading the night they had ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kierrai was seated across the table from Zeriah and next to Oriana. To her displeasure, on her left side sat Thomas Howe. Zeriah shot her a sympathetic look, probably in response to her desolate expression.

"And that is the story of my first hunt." Thomas drawled in his nasally voice. Kierrai pretended to gag, causing Zeriah to giggle across the table. Even Fergus, who sat next to Zeriah, barked a short laugh that he quickly covered up as a cough. Kierrai turned to face Thomas.

"How, fascinating, Thomas. We woman absolutely love hearing about animal slaughter." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. The young man's face lit up with a smirk, and she grimaced. He was actually taking her seriously.

"Perhaps you'd like to hear the story of my most recent hunt? I was out with a few of my friends, and we came across-" he began. She raised her hand to stop him.

"Maker's breath, Thomas, do you not understand sarcasm when you hear it? I would much rather hear about Nathaniel. How is he doing? Have you heard from him recently?" she asked. The youngest Howe male scowled deeply.

"No, I haven't. He isn't important anyway, I'm the one who is going to be named heir." He sniffed. Kierrai rolled her brown eyes.

"Thomas, that may be a big deal to other noblewomen, but it doesn't impress me. You'll have to try a lot harder." She said dryly. Zeriah choked in surprise as she took a sip of her chilled wine. Apparently she had more restraint than Kierrai did. Bryce and Eleanor, seated at the end of the table, seemed to notice that something was going on.

"If we have all finished our meals, I think it is time to dance. Would you agree?" Bryce announced, his strong voice carrying throughout the hall. The guests cheered in agreement, and Kierrai knew that he had just saved her from blundering further. The party moved to the main hall, and Kierrai and Zeriah immediately hooked arms to walk together.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Zeriah whispered, a grin on her face. Kierrai shrugged.

"I've never been one to hold back on my opinions. Besides, he was irritating me to no end." She explained. Zeriah chortled happily.

"I want to keep you forever." She decided. Kierrai beamed at her. Zeriah was quickly becoming her first true friend, and honestly, that terrified her. She had been relatively secluded throughout her life, and she didn't really know how to keep a friend. They entered the hall, and couples were already gliding across the floor together. Kierrai and Zeriah stood back against the wall, trying to hide from Thomas Howe. A pair of young noblemen approached them and they gladly accepted the dance. Kierrai flirted shamelessly with the young man, and she giggled as he blushed furiously.

"I hope you don't think me too forward." She said as the young man spun her around. He laughed, less nervous than before.

"No, my lady. I am just unused to attention from one as lovely as yourself." He said smoothly. Her smile was nothing short of predatory.

"Lovely is it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. The young man nodded.

"You are absolutely ravishing." He flirted. Her smile widened.

"You're sweet, maybe we could…go somewhere-" she began before feeling a hand tap her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" a nasally voice asked. Kierrai grimaced before turning to see Thomas offering his arm. She looked around the room and saw Zeriah mouthing "I'm sorry" at her while Eleanor gave a sympathetic nod. She sighed and nodded.

"I will dance with you, Thomas." She said resignedly. Her former dance partner kissed her hand.

"Perhaps I will see you another time, my lady." He suggested. She smiled at him.

"I certainly hope so." She purred. She watched the tall young man walk away. She wouldn't mind tripping _him_ into her bed. She turned back to dance with Thomas, who was determined to hold her uncomfortably close to his body. She cringed, but forced herself to stay. Neither of them said anything for a long time, when suddenly Thomas cleared his throat.

"You embarrassed me at dinner." He stated blandly. She raised an eyebrow.

"You irritated me at dinner. Is there a point to this line of conversation?" she replied sarcastically. He huffed.

"You will regret that, girl." He hissed. She stopped moving immediately.

"Is that a threat?" she asked indignantly.

"Maybe it is." He retorted. She glared up at him.

"I don't take kindly to threats, Thomas." She growled.

"What is going on here?" Fergus asked as he approached with Zeriah. The small young woman glared at Thomas and folded her arms.

"Thomas here was threatening me for 'embarrassing' him at dinner." Kierrai revealed. To her surprise, it was Zeriah who stepped forward and poked Thomas on the chest.

"If you dare to threaten her, or any other member of my family, again, you will get to meet me in the arena." She promised. Thomas laughed.

"I think I could handle you." He boasted. Zeriah raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to test that theory?" she asked, her soft voice sounding deadly. Thomas swallowed and shook his head. "That's what I thought. Go bother someone else." She ordered. The youngest Howe scrambled away from them and Kierrai grinned gratefully.

"Thank you both. I couldn't stand to be near that man another minute." She said. Zeriah beamed at her.

"I've got your back." She said simply. Kierrai nodded.

"I promise to have yours in the future. Both of yours." She agreed, including Fergus in her promise. Her big-brother figure smiled cheerily and gave her a short bow.

"You will always be under my protection, sister. For now, I will continue to dance with my wife." He said, returning. Kierrai saw him explaining what happened to a flustered Oriana, and she chuckled.

"Are you all right, my lady?" a low voice said behind her. She turned to see a very well-dressed, very handsome Ser Gilmore, looking very concerned. She smiled warmly at him and placed her hand on his forearm.

"I'm doing much better now, Ser Gilmore." She said flirtatiously. He grinned.

"Please, my lady, call me Rory." He replied smoothly. Her smile widened.

"Rory. I like that. Will you call me Kierrai, then?" she requested. His full lips quirked in amusement.

"Only in private, dear lady." He said, his voice husky. He ran a gentle hand along her jawline, causing her to shudder pleasantly.

"Well I would love to hear my name pass those sweet lips of yours." She hinted. He took her hand, desire in his eyes. She tossed a wink to Zeriah as she walked by.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Don't have too much fun!" Zeriah called after her. She laughed happily as she followed Rory through the halls.

"Oh, I will." She promised under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well, hi there, readers :) I just had to warn you that this chapter has some...dark subject matter. I don't go into too much detail, but I feel like you guys should get a heads up. Thank you all for sticking with me so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy Kierrai's story :)

* * *

Her first few months with the Cousland family went on without any serious incidents. Kierrai really liked the Couslands and so she tried her best to do what she was told. She went to all of her lessons with Aldous, even though his monotonous voice droned on endlessly and made her want to cut off her ears, and she tried not to act like her normal promiscuous self. She only really dallied with Ser Gilmore, and it wasn't enough to distract either of them from their duties. She sometimes caught him watching her from across the courtyard, and she was beginning to wonder if she should break it off. Kierrai did not do attachments. Part of her was starting to get nervous because she actually felt as though she was a part of a family for the first time in her life, and it terrified her. She just kept wondering when she was going to get taken away to the next family. Something hit her in the side of the head and she blinked, drawn from her reverie. Zeriah was grinning at her.

"You cannot possibly be bored." She drawled in a soft voice. Kierrai threw the scrap of paper back at her.

"Of course, I love court. How could I ever be bored?" She hissed. Zeriah giggled softly and looked around.

"Come on." She whispered before quickly standing and sneaking out of the hall. Kierrai followed on her heels. As soon as they were out of the main hall, they walked briskly toward the stables.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kierrai asked, glancing around to make sure no one saw them.

"Wherever we want." Zeriah replied. Kierrai chuckled. Zeriah looked completely uninhibited, which was an unusual thing. She was normally the responsible one of the pair, and sneaking off was completely unlike her. Kierrai was curious as to what was happening. They grabbed a pair of hooded cloaks, mounted some horses, and rode out of the castle gates. They raced each other to the nearby cliffs that overlooked the Waking Sea, laughing the entire way. The pair sat on the edge of one of the cliffs high above the water while their horses were tied nearby. Kierrai looked at Zeriah, who had her smiling face upturned to absorb the warm sun.

"Why did you decide to-" Kierrai began.

"No questions about why. I just want to get away for a bit. I want to be someone who has no responsibilities or expectations. Now, where is the farthest place you have ever travelled?" the smaller woman asked. Kierrai blinked and thought for a moment as she looked out over the water.

"The farthest? I spent a few months in Antiva City before they brought me back to Ferelden. I also spent some time in Val Royeaux. I never really got to experience either place, however." She explained. Zeriah nodded.

"Is that why I hear you conversing in Antivan with Orana? I've tried to learn, but I haven't gotten the hang of it." She asked. Kierrai laughed.

"It is easier when your options are learn or be lost." She admitted. Zeriah smiled.

"I want to travel someday. I want to see the world. I want to learn new languages and meet new people and see new things." She said, her voice getting increasingly louder with every wish. Kierrai laughed, and Zeriah looked back at her with a grin. "Try it. Shouting feels good sometimes." Kierrai raised an eyebrow at Zeriah as she stood and turned back to the ocean. "I WANT TO TRAVEL!" she cried excitedly. Kierrai shrugged and stood beside her friend.

"I WANT TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!" Kierrai shouted. Zeriah laughed mirthfully.

"Is that all you want, ladies?" a male voice said from behind them. The girls turned quickly and Kierrai's fingers twitched toward the daggers hidden in her sleeves. Four men, each about five or six years older than the girls, stood behind them with lecherous grins. All of them were heavily armed. Zeriah's brow furrowed.

"Yes, please leave us alone." She said, command in her tone even though it was phrased as a request. Zeriah grabbed Kierrai's hand and squeezed it. Kierrai looked at the girl who had been her sister over the past few months, wincing at the fear in her eyes. "We need to try not to do anything to them." She said under her breath. Kierrai flinched. She had never actually killed a person, but she knew that if Zeriah was endangered she would do what was necessary. The man who had spoken before approached them, his grin widening at seeing their discomfort.

"Now why would I want to leave you alone, hmm? Two beautiful young girls such as yourselves must be looking for a bit of fun." He drawled. Kierrai glared at him.

"Stand down." She snapped. His beady eyes focused on her and he smiled maliciously.

"No." he said, stepping closer.

"_Maldición _I am trying to help you, sir." She growled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Look here, boys. We've got an Antivan wench with us today." He called. The men laughed.

"Do you know who you addressing, sir?" Zeriah asked loudly. He raised an eyebrow.

"The next pair of girls that will be naked in my bed." He replied. Zeriah maintained her composure.

"You are addressing Lady Zeriah Cousland and Lady Kierrai Theirin, heir apparent to the throne of Ferelden. Harming us would be incredibly unwise." She said coolly. Kierrai saw the men behind them shift nervously.

"Err, I don't think we should be doing anything to them. They'll get the Teyrn and the King after us!" one of them said. The first man laughed.

"Then go, if you're scared of a couple of little girls." Two of the men wisely left. Whether they were scared of little girls or the people in charge, Kierrai didn't know. Before she knew what happened, the remaining men were on them. Kierrai kicked and fought, but the man holding her arms behind her back was three times larger than she was.

"_Soltarme, bastardo!_" she spat. He only chuckled, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Kierrai watched as the first man tied Zeriah up quite efficiently.

"HELP!" the small woman cried. Kierrai squirmed as the first man hit Zeriah to shut her up and gagged her.

"No help is coming." He said. Kierrai saw Zeriah's eyes flutter closed and realized that she was unconscious, or at least pretending to be. The men focused their attention on Kierrai. "You are a pretty one, even if you do have a mouth." The first man said. He ran a finger up her side and she fought the urge to bite him. He tore at her tunic, and she grimaced at the clumsy pawing that he was doing. Suddenly his hand was down her breeches, and she tried to shut off everything that was happening. Even though on the outside she was being violated, on the inside she was mentally running through the history of Ferelden. The history of the Theirin family. The history of the Couslands. King Calenhad. Her father, King Maric.

"_Maric was never a father to me. You have no father." _She thought.

"_Bryce is a father to you." _Another part of her mind said. The second she thought of the people who cared about her, her family, she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her head back into the nose of the man who held her and heard a satisfying crack. Without thought, the dagger up her right sleeve was shoved into his throat. It made a slick wet sound as it slid back out, and she wouldn't hear the dying gurgle he made until the rage was cleared from her mind.

The man who had been touching her was quicker, and they grappled. Kierrai noticed Zeriah coming to, and she also realized that they were very close to the edge of the cliff. She made a snap decision and saw Zeriah's green eyes widened as even she realized what she was about to do. Kierrai could see that the man was surprised when she slammed into him, taking them both over the edge of the cliff. Zeriah's muffled scream followed her down, but she couldn't help but think that it was worth it as she slammed into the icy water.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeriah squirmed against her ties as she watched Kierrai go over the edge.

"NO!" she tried to scream, though it came out more like "MMMM!" due to the piece of cloth stuffed into her mouth. She wiggled about until she felt her hands sliding out of the ropes that bound her. Their attackers were not very good at tying knots. As soon as she was freed, she ran to the edge of the cliff, hoping to see some sign of life below. All she could see were the waves crashing against the rocks. "Maker protect my sister." She murmured as she sprinted back to the horses.

Tears were flowing down her face by the time she reached Castle Cousland. Guards tried to stop her, to ask her what was wrong, but she shoved past all of them. She burst through the doors to her father's office. His back was turned when she entered.

"Skipping out on court? I remember when I used to- Zeriah? What is the matter? Where is Kierrai?" he asked, fear in his voice. Her mother walked in at that moment, her eyes wide in confusion.

"What is happening? The guards told me that you were in tears!" Eleanor asked. Zeriah sobbed as she blubbered out her tale. How she had convinced Kierrai to sneak out, how the men had approached them, and how the last time she saw Kierrai she was careening over the edge of a cliff into the sea. How it was her fault that the heir-apparent to the throne of Ferelden was missing and possibly wounded. That she was possibly dead. She considered leaving out the part about the dead man, but changed her mind at the last minute.

"There is one more thing…" she whispered. Bryce put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Pup?" he asked. She met his steady gaze and realized that she was trembling.

"One of the men that was holding Kierrai back…he was dead when I woke. He had been stabbed in the throat." She said, her voice quavering. Both her parents nodded solemnly.

"We will find her." Eleanor said, determination clear in her voice. She left the room to set up the search party. Zeriah looked at her father, and knew in her heart that Kierrai would be found.

* * *

She sat on the rocky outcropping with her arms wrapped around her knees. After emerging from the depths, she had found her way to dry land, and that is where everything from the last hour hit her.

_"I've killed. Not once, but twice."_ She thought to herself. The memories flashed through her head. The squelching sound of the knife entering the man's throat. His last gurgle as he clutched at his wound and fell to the ground. The fear in Zeriah's eyes as she looked at her. Murderer.

The second murder had been more recent. _As she and her opponent soared over the edge of the cliff, the man had gripped onto her arms with all his strength. They hit the water like a ton of bricks, and the icy chill knocked the wind out of her. She fought to keep her mouth closed as her limbs began to stroke toward the surface. Suddenly, she felt something clasping tightly around her throat, and she realized that she was being strangled. She couldn't move. The much larger man held her down and prevented her from escaping to the fresh air above the cold, salty water. She couldn't breathe, couldn't feel her numb limbs. Her body was heavy, and she felt herself sinking. Sinking with the man that held her long neck. She could feel her heartbeat racing to get oxygen to her blood to no avail. She clawed at the hands that held her, digging bloody furrows into his skin. Her mouth opened and the salty water filled it as she screamed, but no one would hear her. As black spots began to enter her vision, her instincts took over. With icy calm, her hidden knives were once again in her hands and she quickly plunged them into either side of the man's throat. His grip loosened, as red filled the dark water, but she refused to relent. She stabbed again and again until his hands completely released her and she watched his body sink into the darkness below. Her body was on autopilot as her arms and legs began to kick and propel her toward the surface. When she broke through, she filled her lungs with beautiful oxygen. The rocky outcropping was nearby, and she turned toward it, putting the last of her strength into surviving the Waking Sea._

Two deaths, both by her hand, both in one day. Those men would never have a chance to redeem themselves, even though they had been vile toward her. She had no right to take their lives. It wasn't her job to decide who lived and who died. She began to rock back and forth as tears flowed down her face.

"I'm a killer." She whispered. She didn't have to say it out loud; she knew it in her heart.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her; the fact that she had been conscious when she fell into the Sea had turned the odds in the favor of the search party. Bryce saw her sitting on the rocks, shivering, tears flowing down her face. She didn't respond when they called her name, and when Bryce reached her side, he knew why. Her brown eyes were distant. The mischievous light that usually filled them was absent. It was almost like there was no one left inside Kierrai's head.

He knew that look well. It was a look that he had seen in the eyes of most of the young soldiers during the war against Orlais. It was a look he had seen in the eyes of his wife, his son, his friends, and even the eyes that looked back at him from the mirror. There was a certain emptiness that came from taking a life for the first time. Bryce sighed. Poor Kierrai had had to go through this tragedy when she was only sixteen. Part of him felt glad that Zeriah still hadn't had to go through this experience. He wrapped his cloak around Kierrai's shivering form and lifted her from the ground.

"It will be all right, child." He murmured. Kierrai sobbed against his chest, and he couldn't find it in him to put her down. He set her in front of him on his horse, and when they returned to the castle, he took her into his arms again. He turned to Ser Gilmore, who had been a part of his search party. "Find the others and tell them she is safe." He ordered. The young knight nodded and ran to do as he was told. Ora, Kierrai's handmaiden, rushed into the courtyard.

"Oh, thank the Maker. Bryce, you bring that girl to her room, I will have her back to normal in no time." The old woman ordered. He listened immediately, feeling as though she was right. He carried Kierrai to her room and set her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and left her with Ora. As he paused in the doorway, he saw that she hadn't budged.

* * *

"Kierrai Theirin, you _will_ snap out of this stupor and tell me every detail of what happened." Ora commanded. Her eyes flicked over to the old woman, whose face held a triumphant grin. As soon as Bryce had left, she had been unceremoniously dragged to the bathtub, washed, and dressed by Ora. Now as she sat before the fire, her caretaker demanded answers. She closed her eyes and began to speak. She told Ora everything; how they had snuck out, the appearance of the men, the molestation, and the murders. Ora was shaking her head by the time she finished her tale.

"What?" she asked, her voice hoarse from screaming, crying, and salt water. Ora crouched down in front of her.

"Those men did you wrong, child. It was no murder." She scolded. Kierrai shook her head, refusing to look at the old woman.

"I took lives. That is the job of the Maker, I had no right." She whispered. Ora frowned at her.

"They had no right to do what they did to you and Zeriah either. You were only defending yourself, and you shouldn't feel bad about it." She said. Ora kissed her forehead and left her alone in the room. Kierrai sighed and looked over at the mirror. Dark bruises were beginning to form on her neck, and she was sure there were bruises all over her body as well. She saw her eyes staring back at her and scoffed in disgust. She went to the mirror and took it from the wall, turning it so that she wouldn't have to see herself anymore. She would have broken it, but she knew it was an old heirloom.

Kierrai sat in the window, staring out across the grounds. The large, airy room suddenly felt cramped and oppressive. She turned from the window and went to the door. Surprisingly there were no guards posted in the hallway, so she quietly slipped out and made her way to the battlements. It was always the most peaceful part of the castle because only a few guards ever went up there. It was the perfect place for solitude. One of the guards nodded to her and she returned it as she passed. It was then that she became aware of someone following her. She didn't bother to find out who it was, she knew they would reveal themselves as soon as she stopped moving.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fergus asked as she stared up at the stars. She shook her head, not wanting to speak. He sat beside her. "I remember the first time I killed a man." He said. She quickly glanced at him before turning away again. "I was about twenty years old, and father and I helped the local authorities go after some bandits that had been terrorizing a nearby village. We were supposed to just capture them, but a few of them wouldn't surrender." He remembered. Kierrai saw the distance in his eyes, the same distance that now dominated her own, before it faded away as if it had never been there. "They attacked, and we reacted. My blade went right through the man's heart, and I watched the light go out of his eyes. It was the most terrifying experience of my life, then." Kierrai turned to face him fully.

"How did you learn to forgive yourself?" she asked softly. He placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder, and she flinched, the memory of her attacker's hands flashing to the front of her mind. He did not let her reaction phase him, however, and she calmed herself down.

"I didn't for a long time. I blamed myself, wondering if that man had a wife or children, and that is when Father told me the story of his first kill. That helped, knowing that I wasn't the only one. He reminded me that I was still a good person. And then I remembered that everything happens for a reason. Everything is a part of the Maker's plan. As long as I wasn't actively hunting down innocents, I would be fine." He said. She nodded. Everything he said made sense.

"When I was in Antiva, everyone would always say 'Death happens.' I never really understood what they meant by that. Not until now." She revealed. Fergus put an arm around her shoulders.

"You will learn to move on. You will never forget, but you will forgive yourself." He assured her. She sighed. Fergus had a habit of cheering her up. She could feel that she was starting to forgive herself already. Maybe she wasn't the heartless murderer that she had previously thought. Unfortunately that made room for the feelings of helplessness that came with the other events of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry I am posting a day later than usual... I've got work and school and life and jeez it all gets in the way, doesn't it? I'll try to stay on top of things from now on! Thank you to all of those who have continuously reviewed! Your encouragement keeps me going! You are all AMAZING!


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while, but eventually Kierrai started opening up again. Her nightmares did not crop up as frequently, though they were still troublesome. Her awkwardness around men had started to fade as well. She was not ready to start fooling around, by any means, but she had become her usual flirtatious self again after about a month. The only problem was Zeriah. She had been behaving very oddly since the incident. The girl had avoided her, and if Kierrai managed to corner her she was overly proper and always came up with an excuse to leave her.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kierrai panted as she ducked under Ser Gilmore's blade. He had understood completely when she broke things off, and she would always be grateful for that. He had gone right back to being her friend without hesitation. The larger man shook his head as he dodged one of her kicks.

"Kierrai, I grew up with the girl. She blames herself for things that are beyond her control." He assured her. She slammed herself into his abdomen, catching him off guard. He fell to the ground with a satisfying thud and she tapped him on the chest with her dagger.

"I win. Do you really think that is the problem? She refuses to speak to me about it." She wondered as she offered him a hand up. He nodded.

"Have Lord Cousland suggest some sort of excursion for the two of you. Then you'll be able to speak freely." He said. She nodded.

"Thank you, Rory." She said before running off to find Bryce. She found him in the main hall, meeting with some people she had never seen before.

"Bryce, is this your daughter?" one woman asked.

"She has grown into quite the beauty." The man commented. Kierrai glanced down at herself with a confused look on her face. She was covered in dirt, and sweat had plastered the loose hairs from her braid to her skin. She had a few scrapes and bruises, and the leathers she wore were old and not in the best shape. Beauty indeed. Bryce chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"She is my daughter in all but blood, and she _is_ quite a beauty, but this is the daughter of our late King Maric." He informed them. The two women and the man began bowing to her.

"Lady Kierrai, I did not recognize you!" the first woman cried.

"She looks much like her mother, does she not?" the second woman, who had been silently observing the exchange, said. Kierrai blinked. Nobody ever mentioned her mother.

"My mother? You knew her?" she asked.

"Oh, of course. You are definitely a Theirin about the eyes and mouth, however. But that nose and those cheekbones have your mother written all over them." She rambled on. Kierrai was startled. This woman was telling her that she knew her mother, and acting like that was not a big deal.

"Who are you?" she asked, interrupting the woman's speech. She stopped and stared at her.

"My name is Lady Rosalind, I was a friend of your mother's." she stated. Kierrai nodded.

"How well did you know her? Did she ever speak of me?" she asked. Rosalind sighed.

"She loved you the moment she found out you were on the way, child. Maric moved her into the castle, although Loghain and the public were not fans of the idea, and when you were born there were celebrations for weeks. When your mother died, Maric was heartbroken. He could not bear to look at you some days because you reminded him of her, and when it was suggested that you be tutored by nobles all over Thedas, he agreed. But never doubt that you had parents who loved you very much, girl." She elaborated. Kierrai frowned. She had never heard a tale like that, but most people were not willing to talk about her mother because of her status as a mistress. Queen Rowan was well loved, and Ferelden's didn't like the idea that another woman brought joy to the king so soon after her death. Rosalind chuckled at the befuddled expression on her face. "I'll bet you haven't heard that particular tale, have you? It isn't generally talked about in polite circles, as everyone _loved_ Rowan so much." Kierrai stared at her.

"I am assuming you did not?" she prodded. Rosalind smiled.

"I knew her as a girl. She and I never got along. Anyway, I know love when I see it, and it just wasn't there between Maric and Rowan. They were close, certainly, but they weren't in love with each other. I was there the day Maric first laid eyes on Colette, so I know that he immediately fell for her." She said. Colette? Her mother's name was Colette?

"Was my mother Orlesian?" she asked. Rosalind shrugged.

"Her parents were, and she was born during the Orlesian occupation, but she was born in Ferelden and always considered herself such. During the rebellion she told her parents that she would not stand for Orlais and she ran off to join the Ferelden armies." She explained. Bryce chuckled.

"Has no one ever told you about her, Kierrai?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I was told that she was a mistress with some noble blood, that is all. I never knew her name, or what she looked like, or what she was interested in." she revealed. The two other nobles were awkwardly standing around. Clearly they were not friends of the mysterious Colette. The nobleman cleared his throat.

"We should probably be on our way, Bryce. It was a pleasure to see you again." He said. The woman nodded eagerly. Kierrai bit the inside of her cheek. Rosalind seemed to have a lot of information on her mother. She had never been that interested, but now that the truth was right in front of her, would she be able to pass it up? Rosalind seemed to see this.

"The two of you go on ahead. If it is all right with Bryce, I would like to stay here for the night." She said, looking at Kierrai the entire time.

"But, Lady Rosalind-" the other woman said.

"I am old and tired of traveling. Go on without me." She said authoritatively. They nodded and made their farewells before leaving the three alone.

"Should I leave the two of you?" Bryce asked. Kierrai remembered the reason she had gone to him in the first place.

"Bryce, I wanted to ask a favor." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What favor would that be?" he asked.

"It's about Zeriah. She has avoided me ever since…the incident…and I want her to speak to me again. Rory-err- Ser Gilmore suggested I ask you to send the two of us on some sort of excursion." She requested. He nodded in understanding.

"She's blaming herself. There is a village nearby that was recently flooded. I was planning on sending Fergus, but you and Zeriah will probably be more efficient at helping them recover. I will tell her, and the two of you will leave in the morning. For now, you should talk with Lady Rosalind. She knows much." He said, turning on his heel and leaving the hall. Kierrai smiled gratefully and turned to see Rosalind studying her.

"You really do look like her." The older woman said. Kierrai smiled softly.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Yes. Especially since you clearly just finished sparring." She replied. Kierrai cocked her head.

"My mother was a fighter?" she asked. Rosalind laughed.

"Your mother could do things with a bow that I have never seen another person do before. She was extraordinarily gifted." She said. Kierrai realized that she was grinning. "Is the bow your weapon of choice?" Kierrai shook her head.

"I am a dual-wielder. I would say I have above average skill with a bow, but I prefer close combat." She explained. Rosalind nodded.

"I have always been content leaving the fighting to the men. But as I said before, when we were fourteen your mother ran off to join the rebel Ferelden armies fighting against Orlais. I went with her because I wanted to keep her out of trouble, but I wound up becoming a field medic." She revealed. Kierrai nodded.

"When did she meet my father?" she asked. Rosalind thought for a moment.

"They first met during the war. Colette had been raised to the rank of general by the last year of the rebellion, and she and I were talking when all of the sudden Prince Maric rode up to her tent. He got down from his horse and when he stood in front of her, I felt like I disappeared. At first I thought that she was just smitten. I thought she was just an eighteen year old girl who had a crush on the Savior of Ferelden. But I kept watching them. Seeing them together, you could tell that they really loved each other." She told. Kierrai took a deep breath. Her mother was not only an adept fighter, but she was a general in a real army?

"How did they end up together?" she asked awkwardly. Rosalind smiled fondly.

"They had their initial romance throughout the final year of the war, but then when Maric told her that he had to marry Rowan, Colette told him she did not want to be in the way. He was very torn up about it, but she was adamant. However, she was given a place in court, so they saw each other frequently. She loved him from afar for nearly seven years until she was approached by Rowan." She said. Kierrai's eyes widened.

"What did she say?" she asked. This was the most intriguing story she had ever heard. Rosalind smiled knowingly.

"Rowan told her that she was dying. No one else knew the truth of the Queen's sickness, but Rowan went to your mother to tell her to take care of Maric and Cailan. It was quite noble of her." She said. Kierrai was surprised.

"That is…unexpected." She admitted. Rosalind nodded.

"Yes it is. Your mother, however, wanted to give the king the proper amount of time to grieve however, when Rowan died a year later. She knew that Maric had dalliances with other women, but she waited. She did not want to be a rebound. Your brother, Alistair, was born during the two years she waited. Finally, a year after he was born, your mother went to Maric's rooms and told him that she could wait no longer. They finally consummated their love, and you were born one year later." She told. Kierrai chuckled. Rosalind was opening doors for her that she thought she had firmly closed. However, she sensed that the end to her mother's tale was coming, and a frown crossed her face.

"How did she…die?" she asked in a near whisper. Rosalind's face fell, and Kierrai could see that the loss of her friend still affected the woman.

"It was a year after you were born," she began, and Kierrai felt guilty at the relief that entered her chest. She was glad that her mother hadn't died giving birth to her, and that made her feel awful. "Maric was on some sort of trip, visiting nobles or some such necessity, though he would be returning to Denerim the next morning, and your mother was essentially alone at the castle. I must be honest, the circumstances of her death are mysterious." She said. Kierrai frowned at her.

"What do you mean 'mysterious'?" she asked warily. Rosalind took a deep breath.

"When Maric returned, he went straight to your nursery, knowing that Colette would be fawning over you. He walked in and found you lying on the floor, wailing like a shriek, blood splattered across your face and clothes. Are you sure you wish to know the rest?" Rosalind asked. Kierrai nodded, eagerness and anxiety mingling together. "Maric picked you up, and when he turned his head, he saw Colette strewn across the floor beside your cradle. Her throat was slit, and she had a dagger sticking out of her chest." She whispered. Kierrai closed her eyes.

"Who?" she asked. Rosalind shook her head.

"We never found out. I was the first one to find Maric after it happened. I remember every detail as though it happened just a moment ago. You had been placed in your cradle and he was just sobbing and holding Colette to his chest. I screamed for guards to come, and he finally realized that I was there. He gently put your mother on the floor before grabbing the front of my dress and slamming me against the wall. His eyes were hazy and furious. He kept shouting at me, 'Who did this? Tell me who did this!' but I didn't know. I was crying and I remember his grip loosened and he really looked at me. That look will haunt me until the day I die. The guards began arriving and they tried to take Maric away. He just looked at me and whispered 'Why her?' I couldn't tell him because I was asking the same question in my head." She explained. Kierrai nodded sympathetically.

"I understand that." She said. Rosalind smiled sadly.

"The castle was chaotic after that. Maric was in a depression, everyone was accusing everyone, poor Cailan was only eight years old and he didn't really understand what was happening, and then there was you. I cared for you while I tried to let Maric calm himself. Your nursery was moved, and he did not visit you for two weeks. When he did, it was to tell me what would be done with you." She said. Kierrai frowned. This was the day she was shipped off to an unknown home full of strangers. Rosalind was staring at the wall as though she was watching the scene play out in her mind.

"I was working on my needlework while you played with the mobile above your bed when Maric strode in. He headed straight for you, and I glanced up to see him lift you into his arms. He held you tightly to his chest. 'Your Grace, what is going on?' I asked. He choked on a sob and kissed your forehead. I could hear him murmuring 'I am sorry, I am so sorry' but I did not know what he was talking about. I went to his side and he finally looked at me. 'Your grace?' I asked, but he just frowned sadly. That is when _he_ walked in." she said, bitterness in her voice. Kierrai blinked.

"He? He who?" she asked. Rosalind scowled.

"Loghain Mac Tir. It was never proven, but I have always believed that he is the one who killed Colette, or at least he hired someone to do so. He is the only one with any motive. Anyway, Loghain said, 'His royal highness has made the decision to send the bas-... girl away to be schooled by the nobles of the realms.' I turned to glare at him. 'The king decided this himself, did he? Because the Maric I know would not choose this fate for his _daughter_.' Loghain continued to stare at me with those cold eyes of his, and he stepped forward. 'Do you presume to say that the king cannot make his own decisions? The girl will be sent away. She will live with no single family for any longer than a year until she comes of age, and then she will be married to a man of Maric's choosing. She will be educated so that if anything should happen to Cailan, she will replace him as heir. If Cailan produces an heir, she will be moved down in the line of succession. You will care for her until we decide she should be moved.' He told me. Bastard." She reminisced.

"What happened then?" Kierrai asked. Rosalind sighed.

"I turned to look at Maric, who was still rocking you and whispering his love into your ear, and I said 'Will the King be visiting his daughter?' and he began crying even harder while Loghain said, 'That is yet to be determined.' Maric did not want it, Kierrai, you must know that. Sending you away was the hardest thing he ever did, and it broke something in him." She assured her. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"Then why did he do it? He was the King. Even after he sent me away he could have taken me back." She grumbled. She had never understood why her life was the way it was, and it angered her sometimes. Rosalind touched her shoulder.

"Being the King does not make you all-powerful. And when everyone around you is putting pressure on you to do something when you have just lost someone you love, your decisions are clouded. As to his not finding you later, the nobles were all in agreement to keep it from him. His advisors, and even his best friend would not tell him where you were. They kept him busy throughout the first few months that you were with me, and Loghain himself was the one to take you away. I did not know who you were given to, and so I was unable to tell Maric when he came asking after you. At first, he began exiling people, but he quickly learned that he was making too many enemies with this tactic. He never stopped trying, child. Three years ago, he got a lead that you were in Antiva, and he immediately took ship to find you." Rosalind said. Kierrai glared at her hands.

"So both of my parents died because of me." She said. Rosalind gently grabbed her chin and made her look into her eyes.

"Never blame yourself for their deaths, Kierrai. Your mother died because of someone else's selfishness, and your father died because of a freak accident. You had nothing to do with either loss." She scolded. Kierrai sighed, but nodded. A sudden thought occurred to her.

"You said that when they found my mother, I was on the ground nearby. Was I supposed to have been killed as well?" she asked. Rosalind looked thoughtful.

"I have always believed so, and that is one of the reasons I think Loghain did it. He had no trouble killing a woman: she could be considered Orlesian, Maric had always loved her more than Rowan, and Loghain wanted nothing more than for Rowan to be happy. He loved her, you see. But Rowan was not as happy as she could be, knowing her husband loved another man. He had plenty of motive to kill her. But when he went to kill you, the threat to Cailan's future rule, he couldn't do it. You were an infant. Even he isn't mad enough to slaughter an innocent baby. I think that when he tried to kill you, your innocence stopped him and he put down, hopefully ashamed of what he had done and what he had been about to do." She revealed. Kierrai nodded. That made sense. The two talked for hours about her mother and father, and by the end of the day, Kierrai almost felt as if she knew them. It was a feeling she would cherish.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey kids. I'm sorry I took so long with last week's chapter, I lost somebody last week and I've been having a hard time keeping my life in order. I haven't really been able to focus on writing, but I already have most of this story written so that shouldn't be a problem. But hopefully I will be able to keep it on track with the weekly updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It includes a couple of new characters that might pop up in other stories when I get to them! Thank you all for supporting me! I am so grateful to every person that reads this story, because you just make me feel like I'm actually good at this! Thanks for sticking with me!

-Kayla

* * *

Kierrai woke to the sun drifting through her bedroom window. She stretched herself out, then hurried to pack some things for her trip with Zeriah. She was determined to get her to speak. Bryce greeted both of them near the stables with a grin.

"Hello, girls. Are you ready to help some people?" he asked cheerfully. Kierrai nodded enthusiastically, while Zeriah's nod was more solemn. Bryce chuckled. "Good. Good luck to both of you." He said before entering the castle. They mounted up, followed by the ten guards, one circle mage, and one Templar guardian that were to travel with them. For nearly three hours they travelled in silence, the only sounds the chatter of the guards behind them. Kierrai wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of how to break the ice. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Zeriah, if you don't talk to me, I am going to scream." She said. Zeriah looked at her, surprise in her wide, green eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Kierrai stopped her horse.

"You know exactly what I mean. You haven't spoken to me in months, and I have been trying to figure out what I could have done to make you hate me so much, but I just can't figure it out. So tell me why!" she said, exasperated. The soldiers quickly moved away to let them chat, just as Bryce had planned. Something in Zeriah's eyes clicked, and Kierrai could tell that she had realized the setup. The older girl sighed.

"It is my fault." She said simply. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is your fault?" she asked. Zeriah frowned at her.

"That entire day. I was the one who told us to sneak away. I was the one who didn't bring any guards. I was the one who told you not to do anything. I was the one who wouldn't defend myself!" she ranted. Kierrai smiled softly at her.

"Zeriah." She said.

"You were molested, Kierrai! You killed two men! All because of me! My actions! My choices!" she continued.

"Zeriah." She said again.

"I am so sorry, Kierrai. I am so sorry." She cried. Tears were freely flowing down her face. Kierrai hopped down from her horse and gestured for Zeriah to do the same. She did so, sadly looking up at her friend. Kierrai wrapped the smaller woman into a tight embrace. She thought about telling her that none of it was her fault, but she knew her friend. She knew that only one thing would help her.

"I forgive you, Zeriah. I am fine. What I need is for you to be in my life again. I need you to let go of the guilt, because there is nothing we can do about it now. I've moved on, it is time for you to do the same. Do you think you can do that?" she asked. Zeriah pulled away from her and nodded.

"I will try." She whimpered. Kierrai shook her head.

"You will. I miss you too much to settle for trying." She ordered. Zeriah grinned.

"I miss you too, sister. We should get going. There is a flooded town we must assist." She said, wiping her eyes and remounting her horse. Kierrai grinned. That was the Zeriah she knew. The village they were looking for was only a few more miles down the shore, and when they came upon it, all of Kierrai's happiness vanished.

It was empty. There was not a single sound other than the sloshing of water and the whistling of wind through empty homes. She looked over at Zeriah, whose freckles stood out starkly against her bloodless skin. Fear showed strongly in her green eyes, and Kierrai was sure her own eyes had the same expression. One of the guards shifted uncomfortably, breaking the silence.

"Where is everyone?" Zeriah whispered, but in the silence it sounded like a shout. Kierrai shook her head when a gust of wind blew the stench of decay in their direction. She gagged and quickly covered her nose.

"My ladies, we should return to Highever." One of the guards said. Zeriah shook her head.

"No, Ser Darian, it is my duty as a Cousland to know what goes on in my realm, and this needs to be explained." She said bravely. Kierrai found herself nodding in agreement.

"She is right. If she cannot face these hardships before she officially becomes a Lady, how can anyone expect her to do so when she has her own lands to take care of?" she said. The guards nodded in understanding. Kierrai turned to Zeriah and gave her a sharp nod.

"Lead the way, Lady Cousland." She said. Zeriah smiled gratefully and took the lead. A frigid breeze swept over them and Kierrai shivered. The sign of the coming winter storm was foreboding to her. They left their horses and two of the guards on the edge of the village before heading in. The icy water lapped at their heels as they silently crept through the silent town. They followed the stench of death to a small house on the edge of town. Zeriah stopped at the door and drew her sword, Kierrai mimicking her actions. The girls nodded at each other and Zeriah pushed the door open. The smaller woman immediately turned and retched, and Kierrai felt the urge to do the same. Five bodies were strewn across the floor, the stench of blood and rot overpowering her senses. A father. A mother. Two sons. A daughter. All of them murdered by unknown attackers. Something about the way they were killed tugged at her brain, but she ignored it.

"Maker's breath. You should leave, milady." Darian suggested. She shook her head.

"I can handle it. We need to take care of these bodies." She said. He studied her with a new respect.

"What would you have us do, milady?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Build a pyre. Zeriah and I will clean them up and lay them to rest as best we can." She ordered. Darian bowed his head and called for the others to do what she had said. Zeriah was still staring at the dead family on the floor.

"Who would do this?" she whispered. Kierrai shook her head. She didn't know. Someone who was very sick.

"Let's clean them up." She said again, trying not to think about it. They set themselves to work, even taking the time to find clothes that weren't covered in blood for them to wear as they returned to the Maker's side. Just as they were finishing up, Darian walked in again.

"My ladies, we have a problem." He said. Kierrai turned to look at him. His mouth was set in a grim line, and his eyes were just full of sorrow.

"What has happened, Darian?" Zeriah asked, her voice soft. He sighed.

"More bodies. They are in every house. Someone massacred them." He finally said. Kierrai frowned.

"What should we do, Kierrai?" Zeriah asked. Kierrai made a difficult choice.

"Building hundreds of pyres seems pointless. The village must burn, although I think we should take care of all the bodies first." She decided. Zeriah nodded in agreement, her face still pale and sickly looking. They did just that, going from house to house, cleaning and dressing each body carefully before laying them out. It took hours, and by the time they were done they were covered in blood, sweat, dirt, and tears. Zeriah's eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, and Kierrai had tear tracks that ran through the dirt on her cheeks. They found flammable oils in many of the houses and they used them to cover as much of the village as possible. The group went to the outskirts of the village, spreading out around the perimeter. Kierrai stood beside the Circle mage that had been sent with them.

He was a young man, with coal black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was surprisingly fit for someone who had spent his entire life in a tower, with broad muscles that were obvious through his robes. A five-o-clock shadow covered his jaw, which was clenched tightly. Kierrai touched his arm.

"Are you ready for this, Ser Amell?" she asked. He chuckled drily and shook his head.

"I am no Ser, milady. And please, call me Traven." He said in his low voice. She nodded.

"Traven. Whenever you're ready." She said. The handsome young mage nodded and faced the village, his brow furrowed in concentration. Kierrai watched as the air seemed to blur around him and heat up. She was always fascinated by magic. Suddenly an inferno burst from his hands, swirling up into the sky to create a firestorm over the village. Just as quickly as it had begun, the fire that fell from the sky ceased to exist, no evidence left other than the burning homes. Traven Amell slumped over and Kierrai put a supportive arm around his waist. They watched the town burn, and Kierrai heard a small, gentle voice behind her.

"O Maker, hear my cry:

Guide me through the blackest nights

Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked

Make me to rest in the warmest places.

O Creator, see me kneel:

For I walk only where You would bid me

Stand only in places You have blessed

Sing only the words You place in my throat

My Maker, know my heart

Take from me a life of sorrow

Lift me from a world of pain

Judge me worthy of Your endless pride

My Creator, judge me whole:

Find me well within Your grace

Touch me with fire that I be cleansed

Tell me I have sung to Your approval

O Maker, hear my cry:

Seat me by Your side in death

Make me one within Your glory

And let the world once more see Your favor

For You are the fire at the heart of the world

And comfort is only Yours to give." Zeriah concluded. Kierrai nodded solemnly. She knew that the prayer was as much for their hearts as for those who they were laying to rest.

"Transfigurations. The one verse in the canticle that isn't condemning mages." Traven murmured. Kierrai smiled sadly at him. She had always been sympathetic to mages: She knew what it was like to not be able to choose your own path. The stench of burning flesh assaulted them then, but they stood and watched silently until the village was reduced to charred mounds and ash. Zeriah looked up then.

"Let's travel down the road for a while and make camp. We will not return to Highever this night." She ordered, turning and heading back to her horse. Kierrai looked Traven over to make sure he was up for the travel, and he shrugged her off. They only rode for half of an hour before stopping for camp. Kierrai volunteered to take the first watch. She had a lot to process.


	7. Chapter 7

Kierrai could feel Traven watching her from his bedroll nearby. She finally just rolled her eyes and waved him over.

"Staring at me won't answer any of your questions." She called. She heard his chuckle and saw movement as he came to join her at her spot on the edge of camp. She also saw his Templar watchdog shift.

"You would be surprised how many questions staring at you answers, milady." He said as he sat beside her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Which questions are those?" she asked. He grinned.

"That is my secret. I've a question for you, if I may." He replied. She nodded.

"Go ahead." She agreed.

"You seem to be completely comfortable around me." He stated. She shrugged.

"Should I not be?" she asked. He stared at her like she was insane.

"I'm a mage." He answered. She continued giving him a deadpanned stare.

"Do you have a point?" she replied. He was grinning.

"That doesn't bother you?" he asked incredulously. She sighed and turned to fully face him, straddling the log they sat upon.

"As long as you aren't possessed by a demon and you don't want me dead, I don't have a problem with you. You are polite, charming, and attractive, and that's good enough for me." She said simply. He laughed.

"You are the most baffling person I have ever met." He chuckled. She smiled.

"I get that a lot. So when did you go through your Harrowing?" she asked. He blinked in surprise.

"How do you even know about Harrowings? They are supposed to be a tower secret." He asked. She shrugged.

"I once…fraternized…with a Templar, but you didn't answer my question." She pointed out. He stared at her before shaking his head.

"Just last month, actually. I was surprised to hear that the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander had volunteered me for this mission, considering the fact that I am still considered 'newly harrowed', but I was excited for it. I wasn't aware this mission would be so tragic, however." He admitted. She sighed and nodded.

"Neither did we. This was supposed to be a rebuilding, not a slaughter." She said sadly. Traven hesitantly touched her shoulder.

"There is nothing you could have done, milady." He said softly.

"Kierrai." She said.

"What?" She smiled at him.

"My name is Kierrai. Use it." She suggested. He beamed at her.

"Kierrai. So, what is your opinion of magic, exactly?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I told you, as long as you aren't working with demons and you don't want me dead, I have no problems with magic." She answered.

"What about blood magic? Surely you have a problem with that?" he pressed. She thought for a moment and lowered her voice.

"Not really. I know that you can learn blood magic without the aid of a demon. It is just another method, is it not?" she asked. His blue eyes were wide.

"A surprising opinion. You are quite wise for someone so young." He said. She glared at him.

"Young? You aren't much older than I." she pointed out. He chuckled.

"Lady Kierrai Theirin, correct? Born in 9:12 Dragon to King Maric Theirin? I am four years your senior." He said. She laughed.

"Twenty? Maker, you're practically old enough to be my grandfather, aren't you?" she teased. He pushed her arm playfully.

"What are you two giggling about?" Zeriah asked, joining them on the log. Traven smiled warmly at her, and Kierrai laughed even harder. The mage was interested in Zeriah!

"Zeriah, this is my grandfather, Traven. He has seen twenty whole years of life!" she exclaimed. Zeriah laughed with them. Kierrai was glad to see her friend smiling again.

"My, my, with such age must come a lot of…experience." Zeriah suggested. Kierrai blinked in surprise. It seemed Zeriah returned the mage's interest. Kierrai felt like she had disappeared, though she sat between the two of them.

"I've learned a few skills over the years." Traven replied huskily.

"I'll bet." Zeriah replied with a spark in her eyes. Kierrai shifted and cleared her throat uncomfortably, breaking the spell.

"I hate to stand in the way of this romantic development, but is now really the time?" Kierrai asked. The pair blushed, and she giggled. "I will try to distract your Templar later so you two can have your fun. But probably not until tomorrow." She promised. They grinned at her, and Zeriah touched her shoulder.

"Yesterday I saw you speaking with Lady Rosalind. What was that about?" she asked. Kierrai rolled her eyes. She had clearly been too distracted to notice a spy. She smiled.

"Rosalind was friends with my mother. She told me all sorts of things about my parents!" she explained excitedly. Zeriah grinned along with her.

"That is wonderful! What was your mother like?" she asked. Kierrai told Zeriah everything that Rosalind had told her while Traven listened intently. When she finished, he was staring at her. She tilted her head at him.

"What is it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's just that, your life hasn't been so different from that of a mage. You never got to know your parents, you've never been allowed to choose for yourself. Your cage may be bigger and more appealing, but a gilded cage is still a cage." He explained. She nodded.

"I think that is why I can sympathize with mages. I understand not having freedom." She agreed. Zeriah smiled sadly.

"I wish both of you could have the freedom you deserve. Nobody should be bound as you have been." She added. Traven grinned at Zeriah and Kierrai groaned.

"I'm going to get some sleep. You two can take over the watch." She said, standing and going over to her bedroll. Before she fell asleep she saw the silhouette of Zeriah and Traven with their heads very close together. She chuckled to herself as she drifted off into a much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ok, I feel bad for posting late, but it really wasn't my fault this time. My laptop charger broke and I haven't had access to this computer (or any of my stories) since Monday. Because I missed my usual Tuesday post, I will post two chapters just because I love you. :)

* * *

The return to Highever was uneventful and solemn. Any merriment they had had the night before was forgotten as they focused on their duty to tell Bryce of the massacre. As soon as they passed through the gates, the Templar stepped forward.

"Our job here is done, we must return to the circle." He said clearly. Zeriah and Kierrai turned and looked at him with the haughtiest expressions they could muster.

"I think not, Ser Templar. As a witness, Mage Amell is required to stay and bear testimony, and his services will also be required in the upcoming investigation of the slaughter. Send word to your commander and alert him of this news." Zeriah commanded. The Templar stammered and nodded in agreement, and Kierrai hid a smile as Zeriah winked at Traven. Kierrai, Zeriah, Traven, and Ser Darian all made their way to Bryce's office, where the Teyrn was chatting with Eleanor and Ser Gilmore.

"You're back! How did it go?" Bryce asked them.

"Maker's breath, you're covered in blood!" Eleanor cried. Kierrai looked down at herself and remembered that she hadn't had time to clean her clothes before returning. The others were doing the same thing. Bryce's smiled dissipated instantly.

"What happened?" he asked. Zeriah took the lead and explained everything, from the discovery of the bodies to the makeshift funeral. Bryce listened intently, never taking his eyes off his daughter's. Zeriah looked at him expectantly when she finished.

"That…is troubling news." He said finally.

"We have to do something, Bryce." Kierrai begged. Her foster father nodded in agreement.

"You are right. Is there anything you noticed about the bodies? Anything that seemed more out of place than the murders?" he asked. Kierrai and Zeriah looked at each other and thought very hard. They didn't want to remember the events of the previous day, but they knew it was necessary. The image of the first family that was burned into her mind flashed to the forefront.

"Each person had their throat cut and a stab wound in the heart." She whispered, closing her eyes so that she could focus on the memory.

"In every house, the bodies looked like they were haphazardly thrown about, but something about it seemed too organized. In every case, the father was in the front, followed by the mother, then any male children, then female children. All of them were touching some place on another's body." Zeriah added.

"Is there anything else? Mage, could you detect any magical involvement?" Bryce asked. Traven shook his head.

"The veil was extremely thin there, but that generally happens when there is a lot of death in one place. Otherwise I did not notice anything out of the ordinary as far as magic goes." He explained. Bryce nodded. Eleanor was shaking her head, devastation clear on her face.

"You have no other ideas?" Bryce asked again. Ser Darian was the one to step forward.

"One of the women, she wore this necklace," he said, handing Bryce a glittering silver chain. "It seemed too expensive for someone of such a small village, and the symbol looked familiar, so I took it. I shouldn't have, but something told me it was important." He said. Bryce's eyes widened as he studied the amulet. Kierrai craned her neck to get a good look.

It was an elaborate amulet, covered in sparkling stones and held on a glittering silver chain. The jewels were gaudy and expensive looking, and they formed an image of a strange reptilian creature. It took Kierrai a moment to realize that the image was of a dragon. The curvature of its tail and head were abnormal, and something about the picture tugged at her memory. Traven answered her question for her.

"Isn't that the symbol of Lusacan? The Old God worshipped by the Imperium?" he asked. She looked to see him standing on his toes to get a look at the amulet as well. Bryce's gaze snapped to the young mage.

"What do you know of this?" he asked. Traven shrugged.

"Not as much as some, unfortunately. We don't get a lot of access to books about the Imperium in the Circle. I have heard rumors of a dragon cult dedicated to him here in Ferelden, simply going by the name of The Disciples." He explained. Ser Darian's head snapped up.

"That's it. There has been a series of massacres across Ferelden that cannot be explained, and this symbol has been found on each scene. Unfortunately, most nobles haven't cared to pursue an investigation due to the fact that the victims are only peasants." He said, voice growling with distaste. Bryce's features darkened.

"I am not some aristocrat who will let his people die. We will find this cult and end them. Or rather, you will." He said. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Us? As in me, Zeriah, Traven, and Ser Darian?" she asked. Bryce nodded.

"And Ser Gilmore. You discovered this atrocity, you should be the ones to solve it." He said. Kierrai and Zeriah shared a glance before nodding.

"We will find them, father, and we will bring each of them to justice." Zeriah agreed. Bryce nodded sharply.

"Do you wish us to bring them to Highever? Or should we kill them?" Kierrai asked. Bryce looked at her, and the answer was clear to her. What he said did not match the message his gaze sent, however.

"Attempt to return them to me, but kill them if that is not possible." He ordered. She nodded, giving him a look to show she understood what he really meant. He smiled, eager to change the subject. "Good, now you should all get yourselves cleaned up. We have a meal prepared for you. Mister Amell, we have set aside rooms for you and your guardian on the second floor. I am sure my daughter would be willing to show you where they are." He said. Kierrai sniggered.

"Oh, she'd be willing all right." She muttered under her breath. Zeriah glared at her.

"What was that?" Bryce asked. Kierrai shook her head.

"I said it will be pleasant to have Traven stay with us. He has proven to be a friend." She said. Bryce grinned.

"Good! Go wash up then, you all smell terrible." He teased. Kierrai wrinkled her nose. He was absolutely right. As soon as they left the office, the Templar was on their heels again. Kierrai glanced at Zeriah and Traven before flashing her most charming smile.

"Dear Templar, we've been together for two days, and yet I have not had the honor of learning your name." she crooned. The man blushed profusely.

"I'm Sam. Err… Ser Samwell. Milady." He stammered. Kierrai's smile widened. She stepped towards him and lightly ran a finger along his jawline.

"Samwell. Could I show you to your chambers?" she murmured. His skin was bright red and he was nodding excitedly. Kierrai laughed to herself. It wouldn't be so bad if she _actually_ seduced him. He seemed nice enough, and he was definitely easy on the eyes. She led him up the stairs, and Zeriah and Traven walked to the other end of the hallway. Samwell turned to look at his charge and Kierrai laid a hand on his chest. She could practically feel his heartbeat through his armor.

"My duty-" he began. She shushed him.

"He will not do anything in this castle. We will keep an eye on him. I'll see you at dinner?" she asked flirtatiously. He nodded eagerly, turning and entering his rooms. Kierrai grinned, knowing that Zeriah had gone into Traven's room with him. Kierrai returned to her own room and grinned at the bath that already awaited her. Ora had clearly been alerted to her arrival. She peeled her filthy clothes from her skin and sank into the warm bath, eagerly washing the blood and grime from her skin and hair. She had never scrubbed so hard in her life. When she was done nearly an hour later, she stood there in her smalls while her hair dried, trying to find something to wear.

"Maker, sorry, Kierrai." Traven said awkwardly from the now open doorway. She laughed loudly and gestured for him to stay.

"You would not be the first person to see me in my smalls, Traven. It isn't a big deal. Just turn around if you feel uncomfortable." She said. He did just that, and she grinned. She dug through her clothes, finding a pair of dark leggings and a comfortable tunic that she quickly pulled on. Zeriah walked in before she was fully dressed, giving a low whistle of teasing approval. Kierrai groaned in mock annoyance. "Does everyone want to see me naked today?" she cried. Zeriah laughed heartily.

"How did you know?" the small woman replied enthusiastically. They all laughed. "You do have a delightful physique, my dear." Kierrai chuckled.

"It's true." Traven added.

"Aren't you supposed to be courting _her_?" she asked, gesturing to Zeriah. He grinned.

"I already knew how beautiful her body is. Seeing yours is a new experience for me." He replied cheekily. She rolled her eyes.

"Can we eat? I'm starving." She decided. The trio left the room together, heading to the dining hall.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, everyone met in Kierrai's chambers to start their investigation. Zeriah and Traven showed up first, followed by Samwell and Darian, and finally by Ser Gilmore. Zeriah quickly went over their orders in case anyone had forgotten, and then all of them stared at the amulet of Lusacan that sat between them. Kierrai cleared her throat.

"So, what do we know about Lusacan? Or this cult? Or anything relevant?" she asked.

"I know that Lusacan is one of the Old Gods. He is the Dragon of Night." Zeriah said. Kierrai nodded, filing that away for later.

"The Disciples have been around for hundreds of years. Actually, the cult is a group that, as a whole, is solely dedicated to the Old Gods in general. There are specific branches that revere an individual dragon, but The Disciples are dedicated to the worship and potential resurrection of the Old Gods. They revel in Blights, as horrible as that sounds." Samwell said, to Kierrai's surprise. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know so much about Tevinter cults?" she asked. The young templar shrugged.

"When you're going through Templar training, you have as much information about mages shoved down your throats as possible. That includes magisters and their worship preferences." He admitted. Kierrai looked at him with a new respect. Maybe he was actually intelligent and not completely brainwashed by the Chantry.

"Do you have any knowledge of this particular branch of the cult?" Traven asked. Kierrai saw that Traven was intently studying the Templar as though he, too, was reassessing him.

"I know that they have been implicated in a string of murders across Ferelden, although nothing has been of the scale of yesterday's massacre. They always leave an amulet, and each time, the ruler of the arling has decided nothing can be done. They kill for sacrifices to their slumbering god, and people just allow them to do it. It is sickening." Sam growled. Kierrai frowned at him. He was hiding something.

"They couldn't have made it far from here." Zeriah said. Kierrai was still watching the Templar, who noticed her gaze and averted his eyes. He was definitely not telling them everything. Everyone was in a flurry of activity, pulling out maps and books on the Old Gods, whatever they could find. Kierrai pulled Sam aside.

"You are not telling us something." She accused. He sighed.

"You're right." He said, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"They killed someone close to you, didn't they?" she asked in a whisper. A flash of pain appeared in his eyes.

"My sister. It was only a few years ago. That's the entire reason why I volunteered to come here. All evidence pointed to Highever as their next target." He admitted. Kierrai's eyebrows shot up.

"What evidence would that be?" she asked. He closed his eyes for a moment before walking over to the map of Ferelden. Everyone stopped talking as he pointed to a spot in the south.

"The first murders that had an amulet of Lusacan occurred in a small village near Gwaren about twenty-five years ago. Three people, one man and two women, were killed. Their throats were slit and they were stabbed in the heart. The cult was quiet for a year and a half before more murders occurred in a small village near South Reach. And then fifteen years ago in a village near Denerim and Dragon's Peak. Then the murders stopped until five years ago. My sister was visiting a friend in Amaranthine when the girl's family, and the families of the other three homes on the street, was murdered. My sister died along with them just because she was there. The cult has been travelling around the edges of Ferelden, and Highever was the next major city. I would say they will strike in West Hill next, although I couldn't say when. There doesn't appear to be a pattern as far as timing goes." He said, his voice going rough when he mentioned his sister. Traven looked surprised.

"That is why you volunteered? But why did you choose me to go with you? There are several more experienced mages in the tower." He asked, surprise clear in his voice. The Templar and the mage stared at each other for a long time.

"Because you have as much reason to want revenge as I do." Sam said cryptically. Traven raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Kierrai nearly groaned in her confusion.

"The murders did not stay in Ferelden. They have been known to spread into Kirkwall." The Templar said. Traven's face paled, but Kierrai still did not understand.

"Can someone please explain why Kirkwall is a relevant factor to our case?" Zeriah asked. Kierrai nodded in agreement. Traven spoke without taking his eyes off of the Templar.

"The Amell family, my family, is from Kirkwall. My mother was a noble until I was born and her father cast her off. She cared enough to send me to the Ferelden Circle instead of having me locked up in the Gallows. She used to write when I was younger, but she stopped over a decade ago." He explained. A light flashed in his eyes as he realized what might have happened. "My mother…" he whispered. Sam nodded sadly.

"She was one of the first Kirkwall victims. I recommended you to assist with the investigation under the guise of a rescue mission because I knew that you would want to avenge her just as I want to avenge my sister." He explained. Kierrai frowned.

"How did you know about the slaughter? We didn't even know until we got there." She asked. Sam glanced over at her.

"The survivor that went to Highever went to the Circle first and told Knight-Commander Gregoir of the slaughter. He knew of my investigation and he gave me the information, and we told the messenger to lie to you so that we may get your assistance. It was…underhanded, but necessary." He told them. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Why go through such 'underhanded' measures to gain our assistance? You could have just asked." She said, feeling slightly irritated. He smiled.

"Do you think anyone who was in charge of you would allow you to run off on some murder investigation unless you had direct involvement?" he asked. She shrugged. He had a point.

"So what are we supposed to do? How do we stop them before they kill again?" Kierrai asked. Zeriah nodded in agreement. Sam turned to Traven.

"I was thinking that Traven could use his magic to see if they left any sort of trace on the amulet." He suggested. Traven blinked. He had clearly been distracted. Kierrai smiled sympathetically at him and touched his shoulder. He smiled back and reached for the amulet.

"I can do that." He said, focusing on the amulet. Whatever spell he did was not visible, but Kierrai felt the atmosphere in the room shift. Thin tendrils of wind spiraled around, lifting the hair of everyone near Traven. The air continued to pick up, creating a tiny storm in Kierrai's bedroom. Suddenly, everything stopped swirling, and Traven was out of breath.

"Did that…do anything?" Zeriah asked. Traven nodded.

"It isn't anything definitive, but it's more than we had." He admitted. Sam stepped forward.

"What did you find?" he asked. Traven turned his attention to the Templar.

"I couldn't find a specific identity, but when something is handled as much as this thing has been, it leaves a trace. A fingerprint if you will. Now that I recognize it, I should be able to track them anywhere." He explained. Kierrai's eyes widened. They would be able to find whoever slaughtered those poor people!

"So we can find them?" Zeriah asked excitedly. Traven nodded.

"Yes, but it might take time. I think that the Temp- Samwell and I should track them until we figure out who it is, and then we will send for the rest of you." He suggested. Zeriah and Kierrai looked at each other.

"I don't like this." Zeriah said quietly. Traven smiled warmly at her.

"I'll be all right, sweetness. Don't you fret." He assured her. She smiled softly and nodded.

"All right. Your plan is all we have." Zeriah agreed. Traven grinned at her.

"We should probably set off tomorrow morning." Samwell said. Kierrai was nodding in agreement, and she noticed a mischievous grin on Zeriah's face.

"Well, I suppose we will have to make use of the time we have, won't we?" Zeriah murmured softly. Kierrai choked on a laugh, receiving a glare from the tiny Cousland. She smiled innocently.

"All right, we have our plans. Off to bed, all of you." Kierrai said, shooing everyone from her room. She sighed when the door was closed and she was alone. She collapsed on her bed, fully dressed, and sleep took her quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Kierrai watched the snow that fell steadily outside the window. Everyone in the castle was running around in preparation for the Satinalia celebrations that would be occurring that evening. If she had to be honest with herself, she was hiding. People kept asking her a million questions about the festivities, and it was going to make her head explode. She was perched in a window sill on one of the upper floors of the castle where she knew nobody would find her. Unfortunately, someone in the castle knew exactly where she would be.

"You're hiding!" Zeriah accused. Kierrai jumped, nearly falling out of the window sill.

"Andraste's ass, Zeri! I didn't hear you approaching!" she cried. Zeriah grinned.

"I learned from the sneakiest rogue I know." She said, poking Kierrai in the side. Kierrai stood up, towering over her friend.

"I'm glad I could help you out." She laughed. Zeriah beamed at her.

"It's time to start getting ready." She said. Kierrai groaned.

"Now? The ball isn't for hours!" she whined. Zeriah laughed.

"Well, it will take us that long to get into our dresses. And we should stop by the kitchens and see if Nan will give us something to eat before our stomachs get crushed by corsets." She pointed out. Kierrai felt her belly rumble at the mention of food and she nodded in agreement. The pair walked down to the main floor, and Kierrai nudged Zeriah in the side.

"Have you heard from Sam and Traven?" she asked in hushed tones. Zeriah shook her head.

"Not recently. I'm starting to get worried." She admitted. Kierrai put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"He'll be fine." She assured her. Zeriah smiled up at her and nodded.

"I hope you're right." She said as they went through the doors of the kitchen. Nan gave them some bread and cheese and sent them to get ready. After a long, agonizingly hot bath, Ora arrived to tie Kierrai into her gown.

"Breathe out, girl." The old woman ordered. Kierrai did as she was told and blew out all her air. She felt the ivory-boned corset tighten against her skin as Ora's slim fingers quickly laced her up. She inhaled as much as she could, which definitely was not much. Ora raised a grey eyebrow at her. "Can you breathe?" she asked. Kierrai knew better than to say yes.

"Not at all." She lied. Ora smirked knowingly.

"Good girl. I'll be back." She said before leaving Kierrai alone in her room. Kierrai put a hand on her lower abdomen, trying to control her breath. Maker, she hated corsets. She looked around the room and saw her dress lying on the bed. She sighed and awkwardly clambered into it. The door opened to permit Zeriah, who was already completely ready for the evening. Her creamy white gown clung to her small form until her mid-thigh, where it flowed out in a loose feathery skirt. The sleeves fell off the shoulders and bared her collarbone while still managing to hide most of her cleavage. Her black hair looked even darker against the stark white of the dress as it cascaded in loose curls down her back. Parts of it were braided to stay out of her face. On her face she wore a delicate white mask that was adorned with dove feathers. The feathers were in a half circle that covered the top half of her face, leaving everywhere below the cheekbones bare. She looked more beautiful than the dove she was portraying.

"You look gorgeous." Kierrai said. Zeriah grinned.

"You look half-dressed." She teased. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"Well you could lace up my dress." She pointed out. Zeriah chuckled and helped her finish putting on her gown. The small woman hummed softly as she tied the laces and then set to work on Kierrai's hair. Kierrai closed her eyes, letting Zeriah take care of her while Ora was gone. She felt her auburn curls being teased and heightened while also having some cascading down her back. Zeriah tied Kierrai's mask into place and took a step back. Her diminutive friend gave a low whistle of approval.

"Maker, girl, you look every inch a Queen." Ora said from the doorway. Kierrai turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her gown was a deep, tawny gold with flecks of dark coppery brown that amassed in a dark cluster around her chest. Like Zeriah's, it held tightly to her body until it reached her thighs before it flowed out into fuller skirts. Unlike Zeriah's, it had short sleeves that barely held on to her shoulders, with a thin, translucent fabric that flowed away from her body like a shawl. Her mask, which covered from the tops of her cheeks to her hairline, was a dark, burnished gold in the design of a lion, and her own chaotic curls acted as a wild mane. She looked as regal as the lion she portrayed.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever worn." She admitted. Ora barked a laugh.

"All eyes will be on you, my dear." She promised. Kierrai groaned. She hated public attention.

"Can't wait." She mumbled. Ora chuckled and sent the girls on their way. Apparently guests had started arriving while they were still getting ready, and the masquerade was in full swing. Kierrai couldn't resist the urge to grin. This was the night where anyone could be whoever they wanted. Masked nobles and peasants mingled as though they were best friends all throughout the castle grounds, and the party spilled into the streets of Highever. Kierrai actually enjoyed herself as she was spun around by numerous masked men. She found that she liked the mystery of it all. After a few hours, she was pulled into the arms of a tall, graceful young man with an unruly mop of black hair and a simple red mask.

"Kierrai I must say you look absolutely ravishing this evening." A familiar voice murmured into her ear. She gasped in surprise.

"Traven!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. He chuckled, but shushed her.

"Keep my presence a secret for now." He requested. She nodded and they continued their dance.

"Have you found Zeriah?" she asked quietly. He shook his head, scanning the crowds.

"I have no idea what she is wearing, and everyone in Highever seems to have long black hair." He explained. She tilted her head.

"Well how did you find me, Trav?" she asked. He laughed.

"Look at you, Kierrai: Nobody else would be able to pull off masquerading as a lioness. Besides, lions are on the Theirin family crest." He pointed out. She shrugged. He was right.

"Have you located them, then?" she asked. Traven nodded.

"They led us on a merry chase, but it turns out that they returned right here to Highever. Well, they are holed up just outside Highever." He said, dipping her low to the ground. She rolled her eyes.

"So they've been right under our noses this entire time? Typical." She grumbled. He nodded.

"Yes, but we can do nothing until the celebration ends. For now, we should enjoy ourselves. Maker knows I never get the chance to do that in the tower." He decided. She grinned at him.

"Wouldn't you rather enjoy yourself with your Lady Dove?" she teased. He chuckled.

"Well certainly, but I can think of far worse punishments than dancing with you, my dear." He pointed out. She laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him to where she had last seen Zeriah. The glorious dove was still there, laughing and dancing with everyone around her. Traven grinned and strode over to her. "Did you miss me?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. Zeriah's face lit up.

"Very much." She said, kissing his cheek. Kierrai chuckled as she watched the pair. She knew it was just a fling, but she was glad they could both get some enjoyment out of their lives.

"You do look beautiful, my lady." A warm voice whispered into her ear. She grinned and turned to see Samwell standing beside her. She embraced him tightly before pulling away with a blush on her cheeks. She forgot that she had never actually gone further than simple flirting with him. Sam beamed and crushed her against his chest.

"How are you, Sam?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'm better now that you're here." He said. Kierrai laughed in surprise.

"Well, I can say the same." She admitted. The Templar's full lips quirked into a smile.

"Let's dance." He said, pulling her across the floor. For the rest of the night, the handsome Templar did not leave her side, even after they left the party. Kierrai saw Traven and Zeriah sneaking away into her bedroom and she smiled to herself. Everyone was definitely enjoying themselves that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Kierrai awoke to Zeriah jumping on her bed. Sam had left a few hours ago and the rude awakening was surprising. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Not now." She mumbled. Zeriah continued jumping.

"Put some clothes on and let's go!" the little woman cried. Kierrai glared at her as she threw a shirt and some leggings at her face.

"Go where?" she said, rubbing her grainy eyes while trying to cover up a yawn. Zeriah's face grew serious.

"We have murderers to bring to justice." She said, determined. Kierrai felt instantly awake. Kierrai quickly dressed, then let Zeriah help her into her leather armor. She braided her long hair into a tight plait, grabbed her old daggers, and followed Zeriah out the door. Sam, Traven, Ser Darian, and Ser Gilmore awaited them in the main hall. Traven tossed Kierrai a chunk of bread with a grin.

"Morning, sunshine. Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let's find these bastards." She agreed. The group retrieved their horses and headed out of the city with Traven at the head. They found the base of the murderers about twenty minutes outside of Highever, and Traven stopped them.

"We don't know how many are in there, or what they have at their disposal. We all have to be extremely careful. Kierrai, do you have any skills with hiding in the shadows?" he asked. She nodded. "Good, stick to them. Warriors, I'll need you to watch my back, as I am not quite as protected as the four of you." He said. They left their horses out of sight before sneaking over to the caverns. Kierrai and Zeriah shared a glance, and the younger girl could see that her friend was just as nervous as she was. They were entering a den of seasoned killers after all.

There was a single sentry near the cave opening, and Traven sent a dark cloud of sleep magic to knock him out. Ser Gilmore caught him before he hit the ground and they dragged him off to the side.

"How long will he be out?" Kierrai heard Zeriah whisper. Traven shrugged.

"A few hours." He replied. The mage turned back to Kierrai and gave her a nod. She immediately melted into the shadows.

"Maker's breath, how do you do that?" Ser Darian asked upon her disappearance. He winced at her disembodied chuckle.

"Lots and lots of practice." She said from her cloak of darkness. She giggled at the way everyone flinched before they continued on through the caves. After a few minutes, Traven held up a hand. Kierrai peeked ahead to see three men standing guard. She snuck forward, edging around her group. She was right behind the men, who were chatting calmly.

"I wish the boss would let us…do more with the ladies before we kill them, if you know what I mean." One said. Kierrai felt a spike of fury, but she schooled herself.

_"Focus, Kierrai._" She thought, creeping closer.

"You know that would dishonor Lusacan!" one growled. Kierrai's daggers were in her hands as she moved through the shadows.

"You're too uptight, Rej. We should get him to let us have some fun." The third agreed.

"Rej? What's your problem?" the first man asked. Rej gurgled and slumped over. The first man stood quickly at seeing his comrade lying in a pool of his own blood, but the third man joined Rej in death before anybody could move. "Hel-" the first man began to cry before Kierrai clamped a hand over his mouth, her blade at his throat.

"What's the matter? Did you want me to…do more with you before I killed you?" she purred. "Sorry to disappoint." Her dagger cut through the skin in one swift move, and he slumped forward alongside his fellows. Zeriah was the first one to reach her, shoving past Traven's muscled form.

"What are you doing? Father said to capture them!" she hissed. Kierrai gave her friend a sad smile.

"We both know what he really wanted, Zeri." She said softly. Zeriah opened her mouth to protest, but closed it tightly and nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Kierrai touched her friend's shoulder and gave a nod to Traven, whose eyes held a knowing look.

"Let's go." He said, giving Kierrai's shoulder a squeeze as he passed. They continued on their way through the cavern, taking care of whatever men they encountered. Zeriah cried when she killed her first man, but after a tight hug and some murmured words from Traven she wiped her eyes and continued on her way. Soon they came across a massive opening that looked like a sort of meeting place. Twenty men stood around, looking alert, while three more leaned over a map in the center of the room. Their group retreated so that they would be out of the hearing range.

"There is no way we can take on that many men." Ser Gilmore hissed. Kierrai shook her head.

"We can if we come up with a plan." She disagreed as she appeared beside him. Traven nodded in agreement.

"I can start by disorienting them with my magic. The warriors will rush in, taking out as many as they can, while Kierrai sticks to the shadows and guards my back. From what I saw, the only entrance was the one we were standing in, so they won't be able to get out." He decided. Kierrai nodded in agreement and headed to Traven's side. Zeriah grabbed the front of Traven's cloak and pulled him down to her level.

"Be careful." She growled before planting a strong kiss on his mouth. When they separated they were both grinning.

"Good, now that that is over, let's go." Kierrai said in mock irritation. Shouts were heard as a thick cloud of sleep magic crept into the cavern. There were a few thumps, but most of the men inside managed to fight their way through the smoke.

"Kill them!" One of the men who had been bent over the map screeched. The remaining men charged, their weapons clashing against the blades of the small group of warriors. Kierrai stuck to the shadows, occasionally throwing a slim dagger into the throat of an attacker. The very atmosphere around Traven was warping as he created a massive tempest. The air crackled around them and Kierrai felt her hair start to rise. Lightning exploded from Traven's hands, and from the air in the room. So far, the battle was going in their favor, but Kierrai noticed the three men who appeared to be in charge sneaking away through a crack in the wall, the map of Ferelden in their hands. She burst from the shadows in pursuit.

"Kierrai! No!" Samwell shouted, charging after her. There were too many men barring his way, however, and he had to stay and fight. Kierrai deftly slipped through the crack in the wall, her daggers in her hands.

"We need to get out of here!" she heard one of the men saying in front of her.

"Of course we do, Lusacan needs us to continue our work!" another growled.

"Forget about Lusacan, if Gareth finds out that we failed, we're dead." The third snapped. Kierrai kept up with their quick pace, trying to match voices to faces. The one who had spoken last was a shifty-looking man. He was her target.

"Gareth wouldn't- Did you hear that?" the first man asked before a knife sprouted from his throat. He clawed at it before falling to the ground, gurgling. The second fell in a similar way, and Kierrai pounced on the third. She tackled him to the ground, pinning him with a dagger to his throat. He swallowed, and the sharp blade scraped off a few bits of stubble. She pressed it harder against him, drawing blood.

"Please, spare me." He cried as he stopped struggling.

"Who is Gareth? Where are the rest of the Disciples?" she asked harshly. The man looked around frantically.

"I can't tell you!" he cried. She pushed her dagger harder against his throat, causing him to whimper.

"You will tell me, or I will make your death take a very long time." She purred.

_"No you wouldn't."_ she thought to herself. She mentally shrugged.

_"He doesn't know that."_ She thought. The man began trembling.

"Gareth is our leader! He's the one who took the Disciples to a new level! The old leader took too long in between sacrifices, and Gareth killed him and took over. We have never been more organized, although the fact that you just took out half of our group doesn't bode well." He blurted. She raised an eyebrow.

"Half? There were only forty of you?" she asked incredulously.

"More or less. A few get sacrificed every month and there aren't a lot of new members. It's hard to keep track of the numbers." He admitted. She nodded.

"Where is Gareth? Where are the rest of the men?" she asked.

"About a day's ride away from here, near the coast toward West Hill. They're in a cave like this one." He finally admitted. Kierrai's eyes widened.

"Are they going to strike again so soon?" she asked in surprise. The man started laughing.

"Lusacan deserves more blood!" he said maniacally. She growled in disgust and hit him with the hilt of her dagger, knocking him unconscious. The clanking of armor sounded behind her and she leapt to her feet. It was Sam.

"Sam." She sighed, rushing over to embrace him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, pulling away and looking her over. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I got some information out of that one." She said, gesturing to the unconscious form behind her. Sam nodded.

"What happened, exactly?" he asked. She told him the entire story, starting from when she noticed the three men leaving the cavern. As she was finishing her story, Sam's eyes widened and he threw her behind him. She screamed as the formerly unconscious man ran a sword through Sam's stomach. Her friend fell to the ground as his attacker cackled maniacally. She screamed in rage.

"What's the matter, little lioness? Did I hurt your little friend?" he taunted. She launched herself into the battle, not caring about her own safety. She heard shouts coming from the cavern, but she didn't care. Now that the man was actually prepared, he was quite strong. It wouldn't be enough to save him. Kierrai's speed allowed her to dodge each of his heavy blows. He caught her with the flat of his sword as she shoved her dagger through his flesh.

"And to think I was going to let you live." She growled as she drew her other dagger across his throat with such force that she nearly beheaded him. She was rushing to Sam's side before the man hit the ground.

"Kierrai." Sam groaned. His face was bloodless, and she could see the dark red fluid seeping out of the wound. She held her hands against his side, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of him. "Don't cry." He whispered. She didn't even realize that tears were streaming down her face.

"Sam, I'll call Traven, you'll be fine." She whimpered. "TRAVEN!" she yelled. The dying Templar looked very confused for a moment before a smile crossed his face.

"Alana? Is that you?" he asked. She blinked.

"Alana? No, it's…" she trailed off as she realized who Alana was. "Yes, Sam. It's me." She whispered. His smile widened.

"Sister. I tried to protect you, can you ever forgive me?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"Of course, brother." She choked.

"I love you, Lana." He murmured, his life slipping out of him. Kierrai choked on a sob.

"Love you too, brother." She cried as the light left his eyes. She heard footfalls behind her and turned to see the rest of her group approaching them. Zeriah gasped and started to cry against the back of Traven's arm at the sight. Kierrai looked down at herself. She was absolutely covered in blood. It was soaked into her leathers, it was splattered on her skin, it was caked into her hair. She wasn't sure whose blood it was. Most of it was probably Sam's.

"Kierrai?" Traven asked softly, crouching beside her. Her brown eyes slowly looked up to meet his blue ones, which were filled with concern.

"What, Trav?" she asked wearily.

"It isn't your fault." He said simply. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded.

"I know. We need to go now." She said. He nodded and asked Ser Darian and Ser Gilmore to lift the dead Templar's body and carry him out. Kierrai managed to tell everyone what she had learned, but once she finished she didn't say a word. When they returned to Highever castle, a short funeral, presided over by Mother Mallol, was given to honor Ser Samwell. After the funeral was over, the group approached Bryce to request backup before they went on their journey to finish the Disciples. They agreed to reconvene in a few hours before setting off so that they could get some rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Kierrai's nap was fitful and short. She woke after just one hour, then spent the next two cleaning the blood off her armor. There was a quiet knock on her door, and Traven poked his head inside the room. Zeriah shoved past him into the room, throwing her arms around Kierrai's shoulders. She smiled softly at them.

"How are you feeling?" Traven asked, plopping himself down on her bed. She shrugged.

"Sam was a good friend. I feel as though now we have to finish this. For him." She decided. They nodded in agreement.

"We will, Kierrai." Zeriah agreed. Kierrai laughed darkly for a reason she couldn't explain.

"He called me Alana." She admitted. Zeriah raised an eyebrow.

"Who did?" she asked quizzically.

"Sam. He thought I was his sister right before he died. I just went along with it. I told him that I forgave him for not saving me. Am I a terrible person?" she wondered. Traven shook his head.

"You're a great person, Kierrai. You did a good thing for him, letting him forgive himself before he left the world. That is not something everyone would do for a person." He argued. She nodded slowly in understanding. Suddenly, a piece of information lit up in her head like a fireball.

"The man who killed him knew who I was." She realized. Two pairs of eyes focused on her, seriousness in their expressions.

"What do you mean?" Traven asked. She thought back to her fight with the murderer.

_"What's the matter little lioness? Did I hurt your little friend?"_ he had called.

"He called me 'Little Lioness'." She revealed. Zeriah frowned at her hands.

"Kierrai, you are rather famous." Traven pointed out. Kierrai shook her head.

"People may have heard my name, or even my reputation, but not many people have ever seen me. I've been kept away from most society for my entire life." She reminded him. He nodded slowly.

"How would they know you, Kierrai? Have you ever seen any of them before?" Zeriah asked. Kierrai shrugged.

"I don't know, but that worries me. I need to know how I factor into all of this." She replied. Zeriah stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will, sister." She assured her. Kierrai smiled sadly at her and took her proffered hand. The trio left her room and rejoined the rest of her group. To Kierrai's surprise, thirty more men had been added to their party, including Fergus.

"What's all this?" she asked the man who had been a brother to her for the last six months. Fergus grinned at her.

"We decided that you needed more people to assist you on this mission. Every man here is a volunteer." He revealed. She smiled gratefully at the soldiers surrounding her. She couldn't understand why they were all staring at her so expectantly until Traven nudged her in the side.

"I think they want a speech." He murmured. Her eyes widened. A speech! From a sixteen year old girl? Were they crazy?

"Why me? Why not Zeriah?" she hissed. He shrugged.

"You're the Theirin, sweet thing." He pointed out. She growled at him, but then she was gently shoved forward so that everyone could see her. She gulped as she stared at the thirty-four pairs of eyes watching her expectantly. Traven gave her an encouraging nod.

"Hello everyone." She began.

_"Smooth move, genius. That is definitely one to go down in history."_ She thought to herself. She cleared her throat.

"I know that most of you were not there to see the reason that we fight today, but I was. What I saw is something that should not be discussed in detail, but it should always be remembered." She tried. To her surprise, many of the men were nodding in agreement. She glanced at Zeriah, who smiled reassuringly. "Over the last few decades, these monsters have been taking the lives of innocent people, and today is the day we end their tyranny. Today is the day that justice will reign victorious! Today, we fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. Today, we reclaim the safety of our home. Today the Maker stands on our side as we take vengeance for each of those who have fallen! Let's kill those murderous bastards!" She cried, feeling more enthusiastic with every line. The men cheered loudly and Kierrai blushed. Traven clapped her on the shoulder.

"Nice speech…for a kid." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you. Let's move." She replied, shoving past him. The party was on its way out.

* * *

Kierrai sat astride her horse with a frown on her face. The harsh wind of the coast whipped her braided hair about wildly, and her cloak flapped behind her. Traven and Zeriah were on either side of her, similar grim expressions on their faces.

"Are we ready for this?" Zeriah asked in a near whisper. Kierrai shook her head.

"We have to be. For Sam." She decided. Her friends nodded in solemn agreement. Kierrai urged her plain mare forward, hearing the sound of many more horses following behind. The group had found the cavern easily enough, and the only thing that stood in their way now was an unknown amount of murderers. Kierrai glanced back at the small army that had followed her here, earning a nod from Fergus. Traven's hand squeezed her shoulder.

"What's the plan, General?" he asked softly. She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I am not a general. Could we do what we did last time?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"That's as good a plan as any, I suppose." He agreed. They informed the other men of the plan and entered the cavern with weapons drawn. Kierrai melted into the shadows, sticking to Traven's side like glue.

Traven started when Kierrai disappeared. He could feel her standing beside him, but he would never get over how easily she could fade into the darkness.

"Where did Lady Theirin go?" he heard a guard murmur. Kierrai's disembodied chuckle was almost terrifying, but he continued on, gripping his staff tightly. They immediately met resistance in the first opening in the cavern. There were only four men, and they were taken out before they got anywhere near them. There were two separate tunnels before them, and he had no idea which one to choose. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked to see the air blur before him as Kierrai essentially materialized before him.

"This way." She said before vanishing once more.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If you are unsure, split the group up. I just know that I have to go this way." She said from the shadows. He looked at Zeriah, whose pretty face was furrowed in concentration. Her features softened at him and she nodded.

"Fergus and I will take half of the men this way, and you and Kierrai can lead the rest down the other path." She decided. Traven looked down at the girl in front of him. They hadn't known each other for very long, but they had been having a lot of fun together. He didn't think he loved her, but there was definitely a connection and he cared for her. As usual, he gave into his instincts and pulled her into a kiss, right in front of her brother. He felt Zeriah's fingers entangled in his hair, and he held onto the warmth of her small body. Kierrai giggled and Fergus cleared his throat. He pulled away, leaving Zeriah breathless.

"Stay safe." He murmured. She grinned.

"You too." She said before going down the path on the right with her group. He turned and saw Kierrai staring at him with her arms folded.

"Is this going to happen every time you two separate? This lovey nonsense is making me uncomfortable." She said drily. Traven laughed.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling left out? I am sure I could…accommodate you." He said, touching her arm flirtatiously. Kierrai snorted.

"I don't think Zeriah likes to share." She replied. He laughed again. Kierrai was beautiful, charming, and fun to flirt with, but he was surprisingly not interested in her in that way. She grinned knowingly before vanishing into the darkness once more. "Let's go." Her voice said. He led the way into the tunnel on the left.

* * *

The battle started immediately. After entering the tunnel, their group was immediately attacked, and Kierrai thought it would never end. Because they were in such a narrow space, it was easy to contain the fighting, and there was no chance for their opponents to flank them. Kierrai was stuck to Traven's side like she was a burr on his robes. She felt the air warp around them as an inferno burst from his hands. The amount of light created by the fire tore her right out of the shadows, and she was easily seen once again. She tried to ignore the screams of the dying men and the smell of burning flesh that now surrounded them as they continued to pick their way through the tunnel. The group saw an opening ahead, and they slowed themselves. Kierrai tightened the grip on her daggers, fear creeping up her spine. Something felt wrong. She saw movement at the other side of the cavern and relaxed when she realized that it was Zeriah's group. A single word broke the silence of the cave.

"Kill." A man's voice said. Men began pouring out into the cave, each of them intent on killing the invaders. Apparently their source had lied about the numbers. Kierrai slashed her way through each foe, trying to keep them off of Traven, who was creating a Tempest that struck at the enemy. She gasped as she got nicked on her left shoulder. She could feel the blood running down her arm, but she kept fighting. She could tell that Traven was beginning to wear down. He had stopped doing large area spells and was focusing on keeping enemies back with his staff. It was then that Kierrai noticed something odd. There was a man standing at the back of the room, watching the bloodbath with a smile on his face. He caught her gaze, and his wicked grin widened. She knew that he was taunting her, but, as infuriating as it was, she was intrigued. He turned to disappear down a different tunnel, and she shot off after him.

"Kierrai!" she heard from three different places. Traven, Zeriah, and Fergus had all shouted for her, but she ignored them as, once again, she disappeared through the hole in the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

It was as though all battle ceased to exist as she passed through the thin passageway. She could hear the sound of her heartbeat and the footfalls of her prey ahead of her, but the clanging of swords and the crackle of magic was silent. The strange man was taunting her as he attempted to outrun the tall rogue.

"Come on, Princess, you can catch me." He teased. She growled, trying not to let him get to her. His footsteps stopped, and a cold chill ran down her spine. "What's the matter, Lioness?" his voice said, surrounding her. Her knuckles were white against the grip of her daggers. She was suddenly starting to regret charging off on her own. After all, the last time she had done this, a friend had died.

"Who are you?" she hissed. His laughter echoed around the dark tunnel. She wrapped herself in shadow, hoping he wouldn't be able to see her.

"That is none of your concern. Hide in those shadows all you want, Theirin, I _will_ find you. It is time for me to finish this." He said. She fought the urge to gasp as he appeared a few feet in front of her, fire swirling above his hands. Magic. He was probably in his middle age, but he had a steel in his eyes that told her how dangerous he was. She sidled over to the wall, hoping he wouldn't hear her. "You didn't realize that I was a mage, did you, Princess? Don't worry, I am not going to use it against you. I like to play fair." He promised. She did not trust him for a second, but she knew that he would find her if she didn't take action first. She slid a throwing knife from the top of her boot and sent it soaring for his throat. He dodged at the last second, causing the knife to slash his cheek instead. She sprinted to a different location, feeling a bit shocked. She had never missed before. "Tsk tsk, that isn't playing fair." Kierrai felt the blood rushing out of her face, now she was really nervous.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted from one spot before quickly tearing off to another one. He chuckled as he threw a fireball at the spot she had been in seconds before. She threw another dagger in his direction, and this one stuck in his left arm. He grunted in pain, and she took advantage of the situation by throwing another dagger at the hand that reached up to remove the other one. He shouted in pain at the knife that now protruded from his hand.

"What do I want from you? I want to finish what I started fifteen years ago." He growled, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Kierrai rummaged through her thoughts, trying to see what he was talking about. None of his ramblings made any sense. "You haven't figured it out? Oh, you're in for a treat." He taunted. Suddenly a ball of flame was flying right at her. She dodged it, but then she was slammed to the ground by the mage. One of her daggers flew out of her hands at the impact, shattering against the stone wall. She struggled against him, but he was too large for her to fight off. She screamed for help, but her pleas echoed on the walls around her, and she knew that no one had heard.

* * *

"Where is she?" Zeriah asked him as soon as she made her way through the fighting. The young mage gestured toward the narrow pathway he had seen Kierrai slip through moments before. He was exhausted. He had no more energy for spells, and he was barely keeping people off him using his staff. He needed lyrium. Zeriah's green eyes suddenly filled his vision and he felt her hands on his cheeks. "Traven? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. He nodded.

"My mana has never been this low, I'll be fine." He assured her. A man suddenly appeared behind Zeriah, blade raised for the killing blow. With a sudden burst of energy, Traven shoved Zeriah aside and caught the attack with his stave. He used the momentum of the blow against his enemy and wrenched the blade from his hands. Traven whirled his staff around, shoving the bladed end into the man's abdomen. The attacker gurgled and collapsed, and Traven turned to check on Zeriah. She was staring up at him from the ground, awe plain on her face.

"You saved me." She finally said. He tried to look nonchalant, but he was sure his expression just looked drained.

"It's what I do." He replied. She chuckled as he helped her to her feet. The battle was still raging on, but Traven could tell that Zeriah wanted to go after Kierrai. They kept fighting, edging their way over to the passage Kierrai had disappeared through.

"Duck, Zeriah!" a voice cried from across the chamber. Zeriah heeded her brother's advice and crouched low. Traven followed her example, and three arrows narrowly missed hitting both of them in the back of the head. As soon as the arrows were no longer a danger, Traven watched as Zeriah once again transformed into a whirlwind of devastation. Men fell before her in rapid succession, and he could tell that she was trying to ignore the sounds of their final cries.

Finally, after what seemed like years, but was really only an hour or two, the endless flood of enemies started to slow down, and eventually came to a stop. Traven felt like he was going to collapse where he stood. He was covered in blood that was mostly not his own, and a sheen of sweat covered his skin and matted his hair. He was panting and leaning on his staff for support. His friends had similar looks on their faces, and despite it all Zeriah managed a weary smile.

"We did it." Fergus breathed in surprise. Traven nodded, smiling gratefully. Suddenly Zeriah was extremely alert.

"Kierrai!" she cried. Traven felt a stab of fear. They hadn't seen her since she ran after that man nearly half an hour before. They began running toward the passageway, but stopped when a familiar form slipped through it. "Sister." Zeriah sobbed, throwing her arms around the young Theirin. Traven looked at his friend, and he knew that something big had happened. Blood was splattered across her pale face, and more seeped from a shallow cut near her hairline. She was trembling, and even though she was returning Zeriah's embrace, she kept a tight grip on her dagger.

"Where is your other dagger?" he asked, finally realizing what had been bothering him. Her brown eyes flicked over to meet his gaze, and he could see her irritation.

"It's broken." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened in there?" Fergus asked. Kierrai looked down at the ground for a long time before responding. It was as though she was running through what happened step by step.

* * *

She struggled against him, but he was too large for her to fight off. She screamed for help, but her pleas echoed on the walls around her, and she knew that no one had heard.

"No one is coming, Princess. It's just you and me." He crooned. Kierrai tried to hit him with her head, but he leaned just out of her reach, laughing cruelly.

"Who are you?" she spat. He rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't figured it out? I thought you were supposed to be smart." He teased. She opened her mouth to say something when it hit her. A remembered conversation that she had filed away months ago. One that she could recall word for word.

_"I must be honest, the circumstances of her death are mysterious." _ The voice echoed in her head. "_It was a year after you were born…" _

"There, I see you are starting to put the pieces together." The mage said approvingly.

_"…found you lying on the floor….are you sure you want to know the rest?"_ the memory said. Kierrai was panting now. No. Could it even be possible? _"…throat was slit, and she had a dagger sticking out of her chest…"_

_"Each person had their throat cut and a stab wound to the heart…"_

_ "One year after you were born…"_

_ "Fifteen years ago in a village near Denerim…"_

_ "We never found out who killed her…"_

_ "One year after you were born…"_

_ "Throat was slit. Stab wound to the heart. One year after you were born. Fifteen years ago. Denerim. One year after you were born…"_

"You killed my mother." Kierrai whispered. A smile curled across the mage's face.

"There it is. I knew you were smart." He said happily. Kierrai was still crushed beneath the man's weight, but she thought she could move if she distracted him enough.

"Why? Why her?" she asked, keeping him talking. He shrugged.

"That is a delightful story. Do you want to hear it?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, acting interested while her brain sought escape.

"Please." She replied. He chuckled drily.

"Your mother begged too, in the end. '_Please don't hurt her. Not my baby._' I remember that very clearly. Anyway, I knew your mother when we were both young. I was a stable boy for her parents. Her 'Little Gareth'. I remember watching her during her training and her lessons. She haunted me daily, I could never escape her. Even when I wasn't in her presence, she ghosted through my thoughts and dreams." He said wistfully.

"You loved her." She realized. He chuckled.

"I suppose I did. When she decided to join the army, I followed her. I followed her everywhere, and she never recognized me. I was there when she met that rebel King Maric. I was there when he scorned her to marry Rowan. But did she ever see me? Did she ever return the love I had for her? No. Her thoughts were filled with that empty-headed prig." He ranted. His grip on her arms began to loosen, and she could feel her limbs again. She readied herself, but made sure not to tense her muscles, knowing that would alert him. "Why didn't she love me? I was always there! I always stood by her side. I supported her in everything she did, and she never even knew!"

"Did you try telling her?" she asked, slightly adjusting the position of her dagger.

"Never. I had always heard that actions speak louder than words, so I showed her how much I loved her and she never cared. When you were born, I knew that she would never love me the way that I loved her, and I knew that she had to die. I joined the cult of Lusacan, knowing that it would give me a chance to destroy her. When we were given a mission in a village near Denerim, I took full advantage of the situation. I was put in charge of the sacrifice, so I got to choose the timing. I knew that the king would be gone, so I snuck into the castle. She noticed me then. She thought I was there for you. '_Don't kill her Gareth, don't kill my baby please.'_ She fought me at first, but it didn't take her long to realize that she was outmatched. I was going to kill you, but you were just so innocent. Back then I was able to feel remorse. I took her life, just as she had taken mine." He said, his voice getting louder and louder as his story progressed. His hand left her arm, and she knew she only had one shot. She thrust her blade into his throat, and he gurgled in surprise. His blood fountained from the wound and fell onto her face, but she shoved him off her and leapt to her feet. His eyes were wide as he tried to stop the flow of blood.

"And now she is avenged." Kierrai spat. The mage gurgled out a laugh.

"Knew I….should've….killed…you…" he said with his dying breath. Kierrai looked down at the pathetic creature before here, and felt tears stinging her eyes. It was finally over.

* * *

Kierrai saw Bryce and Eleanor's eyes widen as she finished her tale, just as she had seen her friends' do the same a few days before. After she had explained what she had gone through in the cave, Kierrai and the rest of the party, which had sadly been narrowed down to just twelve men in addition to the six of them, returned to Highever to clean themselves up and get some rest. She hadn't seen anyone since the battle, even her food was delivered to her rooms three times a day. She spent the days resting and recuperating from the fight, but this morning she had received a summons from the Teyrn.

"I am so glad you're all right, my dear." Eleanor said as she embraced her. Kierrai smiled softly at her as she pulled away.

"Me too. I only wish that we hadn't lost so many in the battle." She said, sadness in her tone. Bryce nodded in agreement.

"They were good men, and they died honorably. At least now we know that cult won't be able to hurt anyone else." Bryce pointed out. "I'm proud of you, dear girl." He added. She grinned. Not many people had told her that throughout her life. She finally felt like she was worth the effort everyone had put into her for the last sixteen years.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, lovelies. So there is only one more chapter after this, but don't fret, because I have been slaving away at my next story, which will tell Zeriah's tale. I'm pretty excited about it. It's already the longest fic I've ever written. But anyway, thank you all for sticking with me. Your reviews mean so much to me, you have no idea. And don't worry, I'm sure Kierrai isn't done yet ;)


	14. Chapter 14

About a week after they had destroyed the cult, a group of Templars showed up at Highever Castle. Kierrai had been eating with Zeriah when they walked through the door with Traven in their midst. The young mage had his usual cheeky grin on his face even though Kierrai and Zeriah were concerned.

"Nothing to worry about, ladies, it is just time for me to return to the old tower on a lake." He said cheerfully. Kierrai could practically see the sarcasm in the words. "My friends here are being kind enough to let me say goodbye to you both." He added. Kierrai smiled sadly. It was unlikely that they would ever see each other again after this. She embraced him first.

"I'll miss you." She admitted. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you too, Kierrai. You are a good person." He said. "Don't let your cage hold you back." He whispered. She nodded.

"You too." She said. He pulled away from her and turned to Zeriah with a wistful smile on his face. They embraced for a long time.

"Ahh, if only the circumstances were different, darling." Traven said fondly. Zeriah chuckled.

"It's all right, Trav. When we actually find love, we'll know." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"How will we know?" he asked. She smiled.

"When we meet the people that we would rather die than live without." She answered. He returned her grin. "We can still be friends, can't we? " she asked. He laughed.

"Of course we can! I thought that much was obvious." He pointed out. Zeriah grinned.

"I'll see you." She said. He smiled back at her.

"You better believe it." He replied. He glanced back at his Templar escort. "All right, men, let's move out, I suppose." He said in commanding tones. Kierrai giggled as he led the way out of the hall. She glanced over to Zeriah, whose face was surprisingly happy.

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked. Zeriah nodded, a smile on her face.

"It was fun while it lasted but we both knew it was only temporary. We didn't fall in love with each other or anything." She explained. Kierrai chuckled, but then she realized something that snatched all of her mirth away.

"Zeriah that will be me soon." She realized aloud. Zeriah's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Kierrai sighed and looked down at her friend.

"My year is almost up. Soon someone will come to pass me off to another noble family, no matter how much I wish to stay here." She reminded her. Zeriah frowned and shook her head.

"This is unfair. I don't want you to leave. You're my sister now. You can't just go." She argued. Kierrai laughed ruefully.

"I wouldn't if I had a choice." She admitted. Zeriah stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. You are my family now. I've never had one of those before. Why are you so surprised?" she wondered. Zeriah smiled.

"You aren't the type to stay in one place." She pointed out. Kierrai shrugged.

"True, but I would at least try to stick around." She agreed. The smaller woman laughed and surprised Kierrai with a hug.

"You will always be my sister." Zeriah murmured. Kierrai returned the embrace.

"And you will always be mine." She said fondly.

* * *

It was only one more week until Kierrai's prediction came true. Some of Loghain's men arrived at the castle early in the morning with orders to pass her over to them. They gave her some time to pack her things, but after a few hours she stood in front of the people she had called family over the last year, barely fighting off the tears that threatened to drown her. Eleanor stepped forward first, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Take care, my dear. Don't be afraid to write us." She said lovingly. Kierrai nodded, unable to speak. Fergus was next, and he crushed her tightly against his chest.

"Don't be a stranger, little sister." He said, his voice thick with emotion. Tears finally spilled over.

"I won't, brother." She whispered. Bryce came forward, then, holding something behind his back.

"I know that you lost one of your daggers a few weeks ago, and a friend once told me that a pair of blades is never good enough unless they're a matched set." He said, revealing a pair of beautiful onyx daggers. Kierrai gasped as she took them into her hands. They were light, and seemed perfectly molded to her hands. The cool, black metal was unlike anything she had ever seen before. They were incredible.

"These…these are…" she stammered, unable to find words for her gratitude. Bryce kissed her forehead.

"They are made for your hands only, daughter. We will miss you." He told her. The tears were freely flowing down her face at this point, and finally she turned to Zeriah, her best friend and sister. The pair just stared at each other for a long time, not knowing what to say. The pain in Kierrai's chest grew as she thought that they might not see each other again, and finally she just threw her arms around the tiny Cousland. Both of them were sobbing uncontrollably as they embraced, and suddenly the entire family joined in. All of them held each other and cried for a long time before one of Loghain's men cleared his throat. They pulled apart and Kierrai wiped her eyes, smiling sadly at Zeriah.

"Don't forget about me, all right?" Kierrai said. Zeriah laughed ruefully.

"Kierrai, if I ever even tried to forget about you, you would hunt me down and make me remember! I couldn't forget you if I wanted to!" she teased. Kierrai laughed with her.

"We will see each other again. I just know it." She promised. Zeriah nodded in agreement.

"Of course we will. Even if I have to track you down all the way across Thedas, we will find each other again. There is no doubt about it." She agreed. "Where are they taking you, anyway?" she asked. Kierrai shrugged and turned to her escort.

"Where will I be going this time?" she asked them.

"We will be taking you to Starkhaven, my lady." The leader said. Kierrai snorted.

"Starkhaven? That sounds like a terribly boring place. I bet nothing ever happens there."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all for this tale! I will definitely be posting Zeriah's story at some point...probably this week. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me, once again. I hope you enjoyed this little story form Kierrai's past! Thanks!


End file.
